Dream High
by alice joshi
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, cewek berkacamata yang suka menulis lagu dan selalu menyendiri. Naruto Uzumaki, cowok bandel di sekolah yang ingin menjadi musisi profesional. bersama mereka pergi ke Tokyo mewujudkan impian mereka.
1. Chapter 1

"Hei lihat..!Naruto melakukan hal yang aneh lagi!"

"Main air sambil lari-larian di taman sekolah"

"Woi, Uzumaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Coba sensei lakukan juga deh, menyenangkan lho.."

"Uzumaki..!kau kan sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Lebih baik kau belajar."

"Maaf ya sensei, aku tidak menerima ceramah. Aku itu orangnya ingin bebas melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Presnt**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya.**

Naruto Uzumaki, berambut pirang entah di cat atau bawaan lahir, memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipnya, bermata biru. Bisa di katakan ia satu-satunya anak nakal di sekolah daerah ini.

'Tapi kadang-kadang rasanya aku bisa melihat sayap di bahunya. Begitu putih hingga menyilaukan mata. Sayap kebebasan. Sayap berukuran besar itu terasa lembut. Menyenangkan bila di sentuh.'

"Lihat deh, Hyuuga sedang menulis sesuatu lagi, anak itu penyendiri"

Aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga, aku bukanlah anak yang populer. Aku selalu sendirian, tapi sudah terbiasa. Di kelas aku selalu sibuk menyendiri dengan buku catatanku, orang bilang aku sedang menulis nama-nama orang yang kubenci. Tapi sungguh bukan itu yang aku lakukan, kalian tidak tau saja.

Daripada mendengarkan mereka yang selalu membicarkanku, lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Disana lebih tenang.

"Syukurlah tidak ada orang, lebih baik menulis di tempat yang tidak ada orang"

Tap..tap

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tanpa Hinata sadari sudah ada orang yang berada di atap sekolah sebelum dirinya. Pemuda kuning yang dari tadi memandang heran kenapa Hinata berbicara sendiri.

'Uzumaki!' batin Hinata kaget

Naruto manatap Hinata. Alih-alih balas menatap, Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang sudah di hiasi rona merah.

"Kau itu...tidak pernah menatap orang ya?, sesekali tatap lawan bicaramu dong!" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Hinata dan langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah. Ia sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai buku catatan yang ia bawa tertinggal.

Sesampainya di kelas ia masih shock akan kejadian barusan. Entah sejak kapan Naruto juga sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ia terus memandangi Hinata dari kursinya, sampai sebuah ide datang kepadanya. Bermodalkan buku catatan milik Hinata ia beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berdiri di depan kelas.

"Sayap kebebasan" lantang Naruto.

Eh,

"Aku ingin terbang dengan merdeka, tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi..."

"HENTIKAN...!"

Perjalanan pulang

"Sudah. Berhenti menangis...memangnya aku sejahat itu?, kalo ngaak, bukunya nggak aku kembalikan lho." Naruto berucap

"Buang saja buku itu. nggak butuh" jawab Hinata masih sambil menangis. "Lagi pula nggak ada artinya mau menulis lagu apapun..nggak ada yang mendengarkan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa? Jadi ini lirik lagu? Jangan-jangan...kau ingin jadi penyanyi ya?"

Eh,

"Nggak mungkin aku bisa jadi penyanyi kan?" sanggah Hinata.

"Hm, Akhirnya kau nengok juga..sepertinya menjadi penyanyi sangat besar artinya bagimu ya?"

Hinata terdiam

"Hei, nyanyi dong! Aku akan jadi pendengarmu." Pinta Naruto

**'sejak kecil aku selalu suka menyanyi'**

"wah, hebat ya Hinata bisa menyanyi"

**'aku jadi menyadari betapa menyenangkannya menyanyi demi orang lain, tapi pada musim dingin 3 tahun lalu, ayahku menentang keputusanku'**

"Mau pergi ke Tokyo untuk jadi penyanyi..kau itu seperti bermimpi, jangan melarikan diri hanya karena tidak mau belajar! Orang sepertimu mana bisa menjadi penyanyi."

**'sejak kejadian itu aku tidak pandai bergaul, sayap kebebasanku telah hilang'**

"Hei ayo nyanyi dong, sawah dan langit yang luas ini panggung yang bagus kan?" Naruto masih berusaha.

"Hah? Se...se...sekarang? maksudmu disini?di tempat seperti ini , di depan orang lagi,mana bisa?" kaget Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi di depan orang lain mana bisa menjadi penyanyi. Kalo kau malu, aku akan berdiri jauh darimu dan akan kututup telingaku. Tapi kau hartus menyanyi." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ba..baiklah, akan kucoba." akhirnya Hinata setuju 'mungkin aku harus mencobanya lagi'.

_Sayap kebebasan,_

_Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan bebas.._

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi,_

_Jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini.._

_Hati ini akan terasa sejuk selamanya,_

_Terbang, ke langit..._

_Ke langit yang tinggi,_

"He..hebat. hebat! Lagu yang indah, suaramu itu membuat langit serasa bergetar." Puji Naruto

"Hiks..hiks..lagu ini adalah lagu uzumaki, aku selalu melihatmu bebas..aku merasa iri, kebebasan selalu jadi angan-anganku."ucap Hinata sambil terisak. Dan hari itupun ditutup dengan sebuah pelukan dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

Setelah menyanyi di depan Naruto, Hinata akhirnya sadar kembali, betapa inginnya ia menyanyi. Menyanyi dengan suara lantang. Dan meraih kembali sayapnya.

Hinata selalu mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bahkan saat di sekolah pun ia masih sibuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Hinata..!" sapa Naruto, "tentang kejadian kemarin, lagumu sangat bagus" lanjut Naruto.

"ja..jangan bicara keras-keras, nanti di dengar yang lain. Lalu, kalau disekolah lebih baik jangan ajak aku bicara, semua orang akan merasa aneh. Kan uzumaki orangnya populer dan perinag, sedangkan aku penyendiri dam menyedihkan." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan" Naruto tak terima.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kelas. Sreek..pintu kelas di buka.

"Kalian semua, mulai hari ini aku dan Hinata jadi teman, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang jahat padanya." Jelas Naruto pada semua murid yang sudah berada dalam kelas.

"Oh ya Hinata, pulang nanti mau mampir ke rumahku? Supaya kita jadi lebih dekat"

Hah,?

Rumah Naruto berada di sebuah komplek yang cukup mewah. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Hinata di sambut oleh perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang. Ibu Naruto

"Se..selamat sore, na..namaku Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelas anak anda." Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Ibu Naruto tampak kaget melihat anaknya membawa teman ke rumah, terlebih dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"wah maaf, ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto membawa teman ke rumah."

"Sudah cukup ah, aku mau ke kamar. Jangan ganggu." Ucap Naruto pada ibunya, dan langsung menarik Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Memangnya baru pertama kali kau membawa teman ke rumah?, kan banyak yang dekat denganmu." tanya Hinata.

"Yang dekat sih banyak..tapi teman tidak ada." Jawab Naruto.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, Hinata sangat kagum. Di dalam kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu trdapat bebarapa alat musik. Sebuah keyboard berada di sudut kamar. Dua buah gitar listrik, stu buah gitar akustik, dan satu buah bass terjejer rapih di sampibg keyboard. Tak lupa beberapa poster band favorit tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

Naruto langsung memngambil sebuah gitar dan memainkannya. Sebuah nada yang di kenal Hinata.

"Hei, musik yang tadi jangan-jangan lagu yang kemarin ku nyanyikan ya?"

"Iya. Karena nadanya mudah di ingat, jadi kucoba mainkan, nyanyi lagi dong, sesuai dengan musik ya" pinta Naruto.

"Eh, sekarang disni?" kaget Hinata

" Sudah kubilang kan, orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi di depan oran lain mana bisa jadi penyanyi" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ehh,,se..sebetulnya lagu kemarin lanjutannya sudah ada sih..." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku ingin dengar. Ok, mulai ya"

"Eh, tunggu.."

Jjrreeeng..."ini intronya ya,"

'mungkin dengan bertemu Naruto aku bisa mendapatkan kembali sayapku'

_Sayap kebebasan,_

_Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan bebas.._

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi,_

_Jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini.._

_Hati ini akan terasa sejuk selamanya,_

_Terbang, ke langit..._

_Ke langit yang tinggi,_

_Sayap kebebasan..._

_Walau sarat dengan luka, _

_Tapi ketika bertemu denganmu, semua akan terlahir kembali.._

_Aku dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi, _

_Aku percaya pada keajaiban ini..._

"..hhng..Cuma sampai sini sih,,"ucap Hinata

"Hebat!, '_bertemu denganmu'_ itu maksudnya bertemu denganku ya." Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau 'nembak' aku lewat lagu ya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Ehhh,,,bu..bu..bukan" wajah Hinata kini sudah semerah tomat dengan mata yang melotot.

"Haha...Cuma bercanda kok, ngomong-ngomong aku punya rencana, setelah lulus SMA mau pergi ke Tokyo? Kita ikut acara audisi di sana. Aku kan suka main gitar, dan kau suka memnyanyi...Hinata, ayo kita berdua mejadi musisi profesional.!"

**TBC**

**fic MC pertama...semoga suka,**

**akibat bete di kelas bimbel, gurunya ceramah gak jelas, jadilah fic gaje ini, nulisnya juga sembunyi-sembunyi (jangan ditiru) ...kalo ada typo atau bagian yang kurang jelas maklumi aja.**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, ayo kita berdua..menjadi musisi profesional..!"

'Bukan main, berdua?..ini bagai mimpi'

"Aku pasti mau!"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Presnt**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih, dan lainnya.**

"Ok, jadi..."

"Tunggu.." potong Hinata. "Tapi orang tuaku keras, aku pasti ditentang. Keinginanku tidak akan di dengar. waktu aku bilang ingin jadi penyanyi, aku di pukul" sambung Hinata, sambil menangis.

"Kenapa begitu? kalau di pukul, akan kubalas pukulannya" bela Naruto. "Jangan mau mengalah dengan orangtua. kan kau sendiri yang menyanyikan lirik 'ingin terbang dengan bebas'. Apa kau tidak ingin terbang lebih tinggi?. Hinata, kalau 'sendiri rasanya sepi', aku akan terbang bersamamu." Sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata, ia memberikan semangat kembali kepada gadis yang terlihat rapuh di depannya.

_'Jika seorang diri...karena takut, aku tidak sanggup memohon agar impianku terkabul'_

_'Tapi jika berdua, mungkin aku bisa menggapainya'_

Malam itu, mereka berdua langsung menghadap orang tua Hinata. Bertindak dengan sangat cepat.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tegas ayah Hinata.

_'aku tak bisa berdiam diri lagi'_

"A..ayah...aku.." Hinata ingin menjelasakn , tapi Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Om, Tante..Hinata ingin menjadi penyanyi, jadi setelah lulus...Aku ingin pergi ke Tokyo dengan Hinata"

_'Aku tidak seorang diri lagi'_

Plaak..seketika Naruto mendapat sebuah tamparan dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada puteriku, hah? Jangan mempengaruhinya, Dasar berandal." Bentak ayah Hinata pada Naruto. "Keluar..!, jangan dekati Hinata lagi"

Naruto pun di usir dari kediaman Hyuuga,

"Hinata..ayah tidak tahu kau ada hubungan apa dengannya. Kau belum menyerah juga, dengan impian bodohmu itu"

_'sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan? Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir bahwa keadan pada waktu itu...sudah berubah'_

"Ayah...jahat!, kenapa ayah tidak mengerti, apa keinginanku jadi penyanyi itu hal yang aneh? Apa ayah tidak punya sesuatu hal yang ingin dicapai? Yang kalau tidak tercapai lebih baik mati? Aku suka sekali menyanyi!" akhirnya Hinata menyampaikan hal yang selama ini tak bisa ia sampaikan pada ayahnya. Sambil menangis ia utarakan semuanya pada ayahnya.

Kedau orangtua Hinata pun kaget karena ucapan anaknya tersebut.

"Hinata..lulus SMA, masuk kuliah dan mencari kerja. Semua orang sama, ingin jadi penyanyi..impian yang bodoh" ayah Hinata masih bersikeras menentang puterinya. "Cukup sudah! Buka matamu!"

"A..Ayah.."

"Sementara ini kau tidak boleh keluar rumah, dan jangan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu!" ayah Hinata langsung menyuruh anaknya ke kamar dan langsung menguncinya. Ibu Hinata pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu puterinya.

"apa tidak terlslu berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Waktunya tepat, liburan musim panas di mulai lusa. Besok tidak usah masuk sekolah. Dan kau jaga dia, jangan biarkan dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu selama liburan musim panas!"

"Tapi.."

"Memikirkan anak adalah tugas orangtua"

Sementara itu dikamar, Hinata yang baru saja berhenti menangis hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan orangtuanya. Sejak kecil ia selalu di didik agar selalu menuruti perkataan orangtuanya. Ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Aku belum sempat bertukar nomor dengan Naruto, sejak di belikan hp, aku belum pernah bertukar nomor dengan siapapun. Aku kan memang tidak punya teman.

Keesokan harinya Hinata benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto pun berencana mengunjungi rumah Hinata setelah jam pelajaran usai.

Ting..tong..

Ibub Hinata langsung membukakan pintu, "Eh,.". karena di larang menemui Hinata, naruto pun hanya menitipkan sebuah surat.

"Hinata, pemuda yang kemarin datang, ia menitipkan surat ini untukmu"

"Hah? Naruto?"

"Ayahmu bilang kau tidak boerh bertemu dengannya, tapi kalau hanya surat tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ibu."

Hinata langsung membawa amplop surat itu ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi aneh, saat ia buka isinya hanya sebuah bulu. Ia lihat kedalam amplop tersebut, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Tapi ternyata Naruto menuliskan nomor teleponnya di kertas bagian dalam amplop tersebut. Hinata langsung mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menelpon Naruto.

"Ha..halo, Naru..."

"Sepertinya usaha kita berhasil ya, ayo kita lanjutkan ke usaha berikutnya. Besok kan mulai liburan musim panas, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Tokyo besok?"

Belum selesai Hinata mengawali pembicaraan, Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"KIta cari penginapan, lalu ikut beberapa audisi. tentu saja tidak usah memberi tahu orangtua kita." lanjut Naruto.

"Mana mungkin. Orangtuaku kan..."

"Jangan beralasan Orang tua terus. Kau kan bilang_ 'ingin terbang bebas'. _Tapi, terbang atau tidaknya kan tergantung pada keputusanmu sendiri."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata berpikir kembali. Tentu saja ia ingin ikut bersam Naruto untuk Pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi sudah pasti orang tuanya akan melarangnya. Hinata pun hanya bisa menangis dikamarnya.

Kriet..Brak..Brak...

"Eh, apa itu..?" ucap ayah Hinata yang kaget mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar puterinya.

Brak..."Hinata, tadi itu bunyi apa?" ayah Hinata langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar anaknya. Tapi Hinata tidak ada di dalam kamarnya dan jendela pun sudah terbuaka.

**"audisinya dimulai besok jam 7 malam, kita berangkat sekarang,datanglah jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh"**

Akhirnya Hinata membuat keputusan. Malam itu da kabur darai rumahnya untuk pergi ke Tokyo bersama Naruto. sebelum ia pergi, ia menuliskan sebuah surat pada kedua orangtuanya.

'Ayah, Ibu, aku mohon maaf,

Bagaimanapun aku suka menyanyi..

Aku pergi dengan Naruto, tapi walau seorang diripun...

aku ingin ntetap terbang dengan kekuatan sendiri..'

jess..jess...

Sementara itu Naruto sudah menunggu Hinata di stasiun kereta. Tak lama, Hinata sampai stasiun.

"Hosh..hosh..sampai juga, dimana naruto?"

'kereta Hokutoseidengan tujuan Tokyo akan berangkat dari rel nomor 5'. mendengar itu Hinata langsung mencari rel nomor 5. Disana Naruto telah menunggunya.

"Hinata..selamat datang" panggil naruto dari tempat tunggu. Naruto tahu Hinata akan datang. Ia percaya bahwa keinginan Hinata untuk menjadi penyanyi sangat besar.

Tak lama setelah itu kereta yang mereka tunggu pun datang, pintu terbuka dan Naruto langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Didalam kereta, mereka berdua mengelilingi setiap gerbong.

"Wah! gerbong restaurant, lobby! kamar mandi juga ada, padahal di dalam kereta..." ucap naruto takjub. Dan sampailah mereka di gerbong tempat kamar mereka berada.

"...dan ini kamar kita!"

"..Eeeh, kita sekamar?" , sontak wajah Hinata memerah mengingat ia harus satu kamar dengan naruto. Ditambah, kamar ini sempit.

"A..aku mau beli minum dulu"ucap naruto yang wajahnyapun sedikit memerah.

Sementara naruto membeli minum, hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang ke arah luar jendela.

'kami sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang tua, dan kabur dari rumah. tapi anehnya..aku tidak merasa takut, perasaanku tenang. pasti karena berdua dengan naruto.'

'Drrttt...

tiba-tiba ponsel naruto berbunyi, lalu ia ambil ponsel tersebut yang berada dalam saku jaket naruto. tapi, selain ada ponsel, ternyata naruto juga membawa uang dalam jumlah yang banyak.

'dari ibu naruto' batin hinata. 'eh, apa ini? ternyata naruto juga membawa uang, apa ia bilang pada orang tuanya. kalau aku sih hanya meninggalkan surat.'

'set..tiba-tiba naruto sudah berada di belakang hinata dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"aku lupa mematikannya. kau matikan juga dong, sementara ini jangan hubungi orang tua"

"naruto, uang apa ini? kenapa sebanyak ini, kau kan belum bekerja. apa naruto bilang pada orangtua akan pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya hinata.

"tidak mungkin. kalau aku bilang pasti langsung ditentang. " bantah naruto

"naruto..jangan-jangan kau, tidak akur dengan orangtua ya? kalau ada apa-apa bicara dong, kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita ini teman.

"memangnya kalu teman aku harus ceritakan semuanya? aku tidak butuh persahabatan yang terlalu lengket seperti itu" bentak naruto pada hinata. "dan hinata yang d didik jadi anak baik-baik, pasti tidak mengerti aku ini orang seperti apa. bilangnya sih 'teman', tapi mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang jahat pada hinata." lanjutnya.

Hinata tersentak akan kata-kata naruto, memangbenar dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang naruto. tapi bukan berarti naruto akan melakukan hal yang jahat pada, hinata yakin naruto adalah orang baik.

"tidak mungkin! naruto tidak akan melakukan hal yang jahat padaku! jangan bicara hal yang aneh". sekarang giliran naruto yang dibuat kaget oleh ucapan hinata. naruto langsung keluar dari gerbong kamarnya, ia ingin menyendiri. hinata yang melihat itu pun sadar, naruto yang ia anggap selama ini adalah orang yang bebas dan tidak takut apapun ternyata memiliki sesuatu yang sulit dalam hidupnya.

hinata menemukan naruto di salah satu gerbong tak berpenumpang sedang duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia mendekatinya dan ikut duduk disebelahnya. naruto yang sadar akan kedatangan hinata pun buka suara.

"..aku..pernah di buang oleh orangtuaku.."

"hah?" kaget hinata.

"karena ibuku itu single parent, jadi berat untuk membesarkanku seorang diri. waktu aku berumur 5 tahun, aku di serahkan ke panti asuhan. tapi 3 tahun lalu aku di jemput ibuku kembali, dengan membawa seorang pria kaya. dan ternyata pria itu adalah suaminya"

"hah?" kaget hinata lagi.

"jangan kaget gitu dong!, sejak saat itu aku mengerti bahwa orangtua pun punya kesulitan masing-masing. tapi bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi" naruto masih menjelasakan, "jadi aku cat rambutku jadi pirang, dulunya sih hitam. sering berkelahi di luar. minta uang terus. sebenarnya aku melakukan itu semata-mata hanya ingin melihat apakah mereka masih sayang padaku atau tidak. seharusnya aku tidak berbuat seperti itu, tinggal tanyakan saja langsung 'apakah kalian masih menyayangi ku?" kepala naruto terangkat dan menampakan senyum getir. "apa-apaan sih, jadi sedih gini. mau ketawa jadinya"

mendengar dan melihat naruto seperti itu, hinata tanpa sadar langsung memeluk naruto. diraihnya pemuda yang selama ini memberikan semangat padanya agar tidak menyerah akan mimpinya itu. seolah-olah ia ikut merasakan apa yang naruto rasakan.

"aku sayang kamu" ucap hinata, "aku mengerti perasaan naruto, karena akupun mengalami hal yang sama, meskipun orangtuaku tidak memahami aku pun..mereka cukup katakan 'aku sayang kamu',itu sudah cukup".

setelah itu mereka kembali ke gerbong kamar mereka. sambil berbaring di masing-masing tempat tidur mereka, melihat ke luar jendela kereta yang langsung menyuguhi pemandangan langit penuh bintang.

"hei hinata!" panggil naruto'

"hmm.?"

"bintangnya sangat cantik"

"ya.."

"bilang 'aku sayang kamu' lagi dong" pinta naruto sambil tersenyum.

'degh.. "eeh?" hinata terkaget ditambah wajhnyanya yang sudah memerah.

"ahaha..kau lucu sekali. memang aneh ya, padahal pacaran saja tidak, tapi..."

"ti..tidak aneh kok, memang tidak boleh sesama teman bilang sayang. kalau mau berapa kali pun akan ku katakan. aku sa.."

mendengar itu, naruto langsung ikut bangun dan langsung menghampiri hinata. ia pegang kedua pipi hinata lalu ia dekatkan wajhnya. hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. ia hanay diam, darahnya serasa naik seluruhnya ke kepalanya.

"sudah.. kali ini kau yang bilang. hinata, aku sayang kamu"

**TBC**

**semakin gak jelas ya..? namanya juga newbie**

**silahkan review kalo mau**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalau ada)..**


	3. Chapter 3

"To..tokyo!"  
"orangnya banyak, jalannya sempit. benar-benar seperti yang dilihat di majalah."

"nah hinata, sekarang kita pergi ke Harajuku, disana banyak tontonan jalanan. siapa tahu dapat ide untuk debut kita."

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Storyline by Chiba kozue**  
**NaruHina fanfic **  
**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih, dan lainnya. **

setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya hinata dan naruto sampai di Tokyo. Kota dimana mereka akan memulai mewujudkan impian mereka.

'hebat, biasanya yang ku lihat hanya sawah dan gunung' batin hinata takjub.

'psst.."wah, lihat deh laki-laki itu, keren", "tipeku banget","bawa-bawa gitar, mungkin anak band". berbagai suara dapat di dengar hinata , suara dari para gadis yang kagum kepada naruto. "tapi, cewek yang disebelahnya kok kampungan banget",

'jleb...

tidak salah mereka mengatai hinata kampungan, lihat saja penampilannya. hinata hanya mengunakan pakaian rumahnya yang terkesah lusuh, rok panjang di bawah lutut, kaos merah hati, memakai kacamata dan rambut yang di ikat asal. hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya menundukan kepalanya. nartuyo yang melihatnya berusaha menghibur.

"kau tidak kampungan kok. kau itu imut dan terlihat polos"

"polos?". bingung hinata.

"iya. kau itu..." 'syuut.

sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, naruto menarik hinata dan membawanya bersembunyi.

"ada apa?" tanya hinata.

"polisi! kita harus hati-hati. jangan-jangan kita sudah dilaporkan sebagai orang hilang"

"sepertinya setelah hinata dan naruto kabur dari rumah, kedua orangtua mereka langsung melaporkannya pada polisi sebagai orang hilang.

"a..apa? orang hilang?"

"lebih baik kita menyamar saja. oke" ajak naruto.

mereka berduapun langsung mengunjungi toko pakaian yang cukup besar. disana hinata mencoba beberapa pakaian. dimulai daripakaian kasual, terlihat memaksakan. bergaya rock, terlihat aneh. berpakaian seperti tuan putri, tidak menarik.

"tidak ada yang cocok, pakaian yang sesuai dengan karakter hhinata itu..ah, yang ini"

"tunggu.."

"tenang, semau aku yang bayar"

pilihan naruto tertuju pada dress putih tanpa lengan selutut, yang memiliki beberapa lipatan dari bagian atas sampai bawah, ditambah sepatu boots berwarna coklat muda. pilihan naruto benar-benar tepat hinata tampak cantik memaikanya, ditambah rambutnya yang di biarkan tanpa ikatan, terlihat lebih manis.

"ini baru sesuai dengan hinata, lalu tinggal melepas kacamata ini". puji naruto lalu melepas kacamata tebal milik hinata.

"kyaa..tidak kelihatan .kalau dilepas aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, kembalikan"

naruto langsung membawa hinata ke toko kacamata. ia membelikan hinata lensa kontak.

"ternyata kau lebih cocok tanpa kacamata itu ya, sekarang coba lihat ini". puji naruto pada hinata yang baru keluar setelah memasang kontak lensa barunya.

"naruto..terima ka..."

'deg.. tiba-tiba perkataan hinata terhenti, wajahnya memerah melihat naruto. dengan kacamata ber-frame tidak terlalu besar, naruto tampak keren memaikanya.

"aku juga menyamar. cocok tidak?" naruto bertanya seolah tidak tahu penampilannya membuat hinata seakan berhenti bernapas.

'benar-benar cocok dengan seleraku' batin hinata, masih dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"lhoh? kenapa wajahmu memerah? ooh..ternyata kau suka dengan cowok berkacamata ya?". naruto akhirnya sadar.

setelah itu keduanya berkeliling di sekitar area itu, dari hanya melihat toko-toko yang berjejer dengan rapi sampai sekedar membeli minuman. karena lengah, hinata terpisah dari naruto. dia miulai mencari naruto, tapi karena di situ sangat ramai ditambah hinata sama sekali tak kenal daerah tersebut, ia tak menemukan naruto.

"hah..hah..naruto..dimana? dimana?, disini terlalu ramai"

'ngiing..jreng

'eh, suara gitar?' perhatian hinata teralih oleh suara gitar. dilihatnya pun banyak orang-orang yang berlari menuju suatu tempat. hinata yang penasaran mengikuti segerombolan orang tersebut. tak lama ia sampai tempat yang dituju. dilihatnya sekelompok grup musik yang sedang bernyanyi. sebuah pertunjukan jalanan.

'hebat! suara gitar yang menggema hingga ke perut. suara yang enerjik.' takjub hinata

'bruuk..

hinata yang asyik menyaksikan pertunjukan, terdorong hinga terjatuh tepat di hadapan sang vokalis grup musik tersebut.

"kau..mau apa?" tanya sang vokalis.

'aduh' "a.. juga ingin jadi penyanyi" jawab hinata. "menurutku kalian hebat sekali, aku benar-benar ingin jadi seperti kalian. bisa bernyanyi di depan orang sebanyak ini." lanjutnya.

"eh? kalau begitu coba kau nyanyi. ini mike-nya" sang vokalis pun langsung menyodorkan mike pada hinata.

"a..a..apa? di depan orang banyak begini" hinata kaget.

"kau bagaimana sih? kau yang bilang sendiri tadi kan? mana bisa jadi penyanyi profesional kalau tidak bisa menyanyi di depan banyak orang"

hinata terdiam, naruto juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. ia sudah berjanji pada naruto untuk meraih impiannya. ia ambil mike itu, lalu ia berjalan sedikit dan menghadap para penonton. ia tarik nafas, lalu ia mulai bernyanyi.

_'sayap kebebasan, _

_ ngin terbang bersama mereka.._

_mengepakkan sayap menuju langit malam, _

_ yang kuperlukan untuk menjadi kuat hanyalah satu.. _

_kaulah yang membuatku mengerti, _

_aku sayang kamu..._

_hanya kata-kata saja tak cukup, _

_biarkan aku menyanyi.. _

_nyanyikan dengan cinta'_

"benar-benar suara yang bening","akau sampai terpana","dia bukan penyanyi profesional kan?". berbagai pujian dan rasa tak percaya terucap dari para penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukan hinata.

dilain pihak, naruto yang sibuk mencari keberadaan hinata juga mendengar lagu tersebut.

"hinata..". naruto langsung menuju sumber suara tersebut, dilihatnya hinata sedang bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang. naruto langsung berlari ke arah hinata.

"hina.." panggil naruto, tapi sebelum ia selesai memanggil hinata, ia kaget, sang vokalis tiba-tiba memeluk hinata.

"sungguh berbakat. aku jadi terharu nih nona malaikat" puji sang vokalis.

naruto langsung mendorong sang vokalis yang memeluk hinata.

"jangan sentuh dia, dia ini malaikatku" ucap naruto sambil merangkul hinata.

"naruto.." hinata kaget akan kedatangan naruto yg tiba-tiba.

"hhmm...tas gitar. jangan-jangan dai partner nyanyimu ya?" tanya sang vokalis setelah melihat tas gitar yang dibawa naruto.

"ya" jawab naruto singkat

"kami ingin jadi musisi profesional" sambung hinata

"tinggalkan laki-laki itu. kau mau bergabung sebagai vokalis band kami?" tawar sang vokalis pada hinata. "kami sudah lama mencari vokalis sepertimu,lagu-lagu kami akan lebih cocok jika dinyanyikan dengan suara bening wanita. kalau gabung dengan kami, bisa lkangsung debut besar" jelas sang vokalis.

"eh? debut?" hinata tampak kaget, belum ada sehari ia di Tokyo dai sudah ditawari debut'

"aku sudah di hubungi oleh beberapa perusahaan rekaman. mereka bilang, band dan laguku bagus. hanya saja masalahnya adalh suaraku, kalaundi rekam di CD, hasilnya tidak bagus" jelas sang vokalis sambil menyerahkan kartu nama band-nya pada hinata, "tapi dengan suaramu, akan lain ceritanya".

"maaf. hinata sudah berpartner denganku" potong naruto.

"aku tidak menawarimu bocah pirang. yang kumau hanya taun putri in saja".kesal sang vokalis

terjadi perang dingin antara naruto dan sang vokalis. melihat situasi mulai memburuk, naruto langsung menarik hinata pergi.

"ayo pergi hinata!"

"eh, tu..tunggu"

malam pun tiba, mereka berdua memutuskan menginap di sebuah hotel. di dalam kamar hotel, hinata masih memikirkan tawaran sang vokalis. 'hanya dengan datang ke Tokyo, impianku bisa langsung terkabul. debut besar?, masa kesempatan langsung datang seperti ini.' batin hinata.

hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan naruto tentang masalah ini, lalu hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

'tok..tok

"naruto, aku ingin membicarakan orang-orang tadi"

'cklek

"hm..?". naruto membukakan pintu. naruto yang keluar tanpa mengenakan baju, hanya celana panjang saja, sontak membuat hinata merona, sangat merah. hinata hanya bisa menutup mata.

'tak..crek..

naruto mengambil sesuatu dalm laci. "buka matamu hinata" perintah naruto.

"tidak mau. pakai dulu bajumu" tolak hinata.

"baik-baik." naruto pun memakai bajunya, "sudah, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu"

"ada apa?" tanya hinata.

"ini, waktu terpisah di Harajuku, aku membeli ini di kaki lima. kupikir akan terlihat bagus padamu." naruto menyodorkan dua buah kalung dengan bandul dua buah sayap malaikat, satu sayap kanan dan satunya sayap kiri berwarna perak.

"sayap malikat?" tanya hinata.

"sayap kanan untukku, dan sayap kiri untuk hinata. jadi sepasang"jelas naruto

"ca..cantik..ini untukku?"

"malaikat tidak bisa terbang dengan sebelah sayap kan? dua yang menjadi satu kesatuan. kita berdua akan menjadi musisi profesional, bersama." ucap naruto. setelah hinata menerima satu kalung dari naruto, ia dipeluk olah naruto dengan erat.

"lepaskan.." naruto kaget akan tindakan hinata.

'sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan. kejadian siang itu tak bisa kulupakan. ketegangan menyanyi di depan orang banyak..

kegembiraan ketika perasaanku tersampaikan..perasaan yang meluap dari ujung kaki'

ketika naruto sudah tertidur, hinata diam-diam keluar dari kamar. sambil melihat kartu nama yang di berikan sang vokalis, 'DARKEST 03-3230xxxx.

hinata berada di taman dekat daerah itu. ia sibuk mencari seseorang. ketika ia sedang sibuk mencari, ia di kagetkan dengan suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"hai malaikat. terima kasih sudah menelpon." hinata pun menoleh. "mari kutunjukan surga yang kami buat"

**TBC**

**chap 3 update...**

**chapter yang tidak kalah gaje-nya dengan chapter yang kemarin...**

**chapter kali ini gak bisa maksimal (emang pernah maksimal?), karena saya sendiri sedang kurang enak body...**

**terima kasih yg sudah review..**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)**


	4. Chapter 4

"hai nona malaikat, terima kasih kau sudah menelpon. Mari kuperlihatkan surga yang kami buat"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Storyline by Chiba kozue**  
**NaruHina fanfic **  
**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih, dan lainnya. **

Tempat Pertunjukan Langsung.

Hinata pun langsung di bawa kesebuah tempat pertunjukan, dimana rencananya band dari sang vokalis akan pentas.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Selamat datang di pertunjukan musikku" ucap sang vokalis di depan para penonton yang sudah memenuhi tempat pertunjukan tersebut. " Malaikat imut ini adalh vokalis baru di band kami" lanjut bsang vokalis sambil merangkul Hinata.

"eh? Tu..tunggu" hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak kan? Untuk mendapat penonton sebanyak ini kau tahu butuh berama lama?" jelas sang vokalis.

Lampu sorot pun menyala. Hinata hanya bisa diam, ia masih berpikir apa keputusannya ini tepat. Ia sangat ingin menyanyi di depan banyak orang. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa Naruto akan sangat kecewa padanya. Apakah ia akan mengejar impiannya bersama Naruto atau langsung mengambil impiannya yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"kalu kau memang punya impian untuk jadi penyanyi, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak serius? " sang vokalis masih berusaha mempengaruhi Hinata.

"Aku ingin jadi penyanyi" tegas Hinata.

"Benar nih? Oke kalau begitu. Jadilah personil band-ku"

"eh?"

sang vokalis tampak puas dengan keputusan Hinata. Sambil mengatakan itu ia membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tapi tanpa disangka Naruto pun sudah berada di depan pintu tempat pertunjukan tersebut

Deg!

Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata. Menatap hinata sejenak lalu merogoh saku celananya. Diambilnya sebuah kalung sayap malaikat sebelah kiri, disodorkannya pada Hinata.

_"malaikat tidak dapat terbang dengan sebelah sayap"_

Setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hinata pun berusaha mengejar untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi'

"Naruto tunggu!..Naruto" akhirnya Naruto berhenti.

'Hosh..hosh

"aku belum...belum memutuskan untuk menjadi vokalis mereka" jelas Hinata dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Terima saja. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu" ucap naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kita akan jadi musisi profesional bersama? Aku tidak mau kalau bukan dengan Naruto" ucap Hinata

Naruto pun berbalik mengahadap Hinata.

"Kata-katamu itu. seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu"

Hinata terdiam.

"Kau mana mungkin mengerti perasaanku sekarang. Aku sih mudah saja jika ingin dekat denganmu sambil merayumu untuk menjadi musisi profesional" Naruto berucap sambil terus mendakati Hinata. Hinata terpojok. Naruto mengulurkan lengannya ke arah hinata. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'pluk

"Sini, aku tidak jadi memberikanmu kalung ini" ternyata Naruto mengembil kembali kalung yang tadi ia berikan pada Hinata. Hinatmembuka matanya dan lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam.

"Kau pergilah ke kamar lalu tidur. Malam ini aku akan sewa kamar lain dan akan tidur disana." Ucap naruto sambil meningglakan Hinata.

"tung..tunggu Naruto"

Malam itu Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan Naruto. Sepanjang malam ia berpikir akan tindakan bodohnya. Susah payah Naruto mengajaknya utnuk mewujudkan impiannya. Hingga harus terkena pukulan ayahnya. Tapi apa balasan Hinata? Mimpi Hinata untuk menjadi penyanyi membuat matanya buta. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto , meminta maaf dan kembali mewujudkan impian mereka bersam-sama.

Ia menuju resepsionis hendak menanyakan kamar Naruto.

"Permisi, apa ada tamu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata pada sang resepsionis.

"Ah, tuan Uzumaki ya? Sudah check out sejak pagi tadi"

"Apa?"

"Anda nona Hyuuga? Ada titipan untuk anda?" resepsionis menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Hinata menerimanya, lalu ia buka. Ternyata isinya beberapa lembar uang serta sebuah catatan kecil. 'untukmu, Naruto'.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi?"

Hinata yang tidak tahu harus mencari Naruto dimana, akhirnya memutuskan pergi menuju tempat pertunjukan kemarin.

Setelah sampai disana ia menemui sang vokalis.

"Naruto..naruto...laki-laki yang kemarin, tidak datang kesini ya?"

Sangh vokalis tampak bingung akan kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, apalagi ditambah dia yang menanyakan 'Naruto'. Mana ia tahu.

"Bagaimana dong, Naruto pergi karena aku melakukan hal yang jahat. Pati sekarang dia sudah pulang ke kampung" ucap hinata sambil menangis.

"kau kenapa tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis. Kita bicara pelan-pelan"

"Na..naruto pergi"

"hah, itu kan salahmu. Kalau sudah begini berarti..."

"tapi aku tidak bisa jadi anggota band-mu" potong Hinata cepat.

"tapi dia sudah pergi kan? Karena di khianati kamu" ucap sang vokalis.

"a..aku.."

"karena hatimu sesaat goyah, lalu datang ketempatku, keinginanmu untik menyanyi di depan orang banyaklah yang menang. Dia pasti jadi sangat terluka"

"apa karena aku dia jadi terluka?"

"nona malaikat ternyata sangat manis ya? Aku menginginkanmu sebagai partner dan sebagai sorang wanita"

'cup...tiba tiba puncak kepala Hinata di kecup sang vokalis. Hinata hanya bisa kaget.

"a..apa?"

"kau tidak mengerti ya? Cewek yang kusuka itu akan ku ikat agar tidak lari"

'bruukk...Hinata langsung didorong hinga terhempas ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. sang vokalis berusaha mencium bibir hinata, tapi ia mengelak dan hendak bangkit untuk kabur. Tapi dengan gerakan yang cepat sang vokalis memegang lengan Hinata dan menariknya kembali. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata masih susah payah menolak. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan laki-laki.

"Tidak. Naruto!"

Disisi lain, Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia duduk disana sambil memandangi kalung malaikat yang diambilnya kembali dari Hinata.

'kenapa ya, di kota yang begitu luas ini, aku seorang diri. Lagi'

Kembali ke Hinata, ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang vokalis.

"Tidak. Naruto!"

'Hiks..

"Eh? Kalian belum pernah melakukannnya" sontak sang vokalis kaget melihat hinata yang tiba-tiba menangis. "nggak jadi deh. Kalau aku maksa juga tidak ada artinya. Si Naruto itu ternyata benar-benar menyukaimu ya?" lanjut sang vokalis setelah bangkit dan menhentikan kegiatan memaksanya.

"su..suka?" tangisan hinata berhenti digantikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"maksudnya, selalu bersama tapi dia tidak menyentuhmu. Biasanya yang namanya cowok pasti tidak tahan kan?" jelas sang vokalis. "berarti kau itu sangat berharga baginya" tambahnya.

"tapi kalu berharga, kenapa Naruto meninggalkanku"

"kau itu, benar-benar tidak mengerti hati laki-laki ya? Dia tidak yakin bisa tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Dia mundur demi kau"

"demi aku,tapi kenapa?"

"agar impianmu tercapai"

'demi aku? Impianku' saat Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, hp-nya menyala.

"sakumu kelap-kelip tuh, sepertinya ada telepon masuk"

"eh? Ternyata e-mail. Dari Naruto" hinata lagsung membuka isi e-mail tersebut

_Re": semoga impian Hinata tercapai_

_Maaf, aku pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa,_

_Demi Hinata, sebenarnya aku ingin 'mengundurkan diri' secara jantan._

_Tapi, apakah ini benar-benar jalan yang terbaik,_

_Aku juga bingung setengah mati._

_Jadi, aku akan menempuh jalanku sendiri untuk jadi musisi._

_Dan kalau aku berhasil nanti, pasti..._

_Aku akan menjemputmu._

'Naruto bodoh. Aku tidakbutuh kebaikan hatimu'

Hinata langsung berlalri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hei, kau mau kemana?"

"aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Aku akan mengejar Naruto". Hinata langsung pergi untuk mengejar Naruto.

'ternyata kita saling suka. Akan aku buat lagu baru..perasaan yang meluap ini akan kubuat jadi lagu.'

Tak terasa Hinata sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut.

"wah, cantik"

_'pemandangan yang ajaib..seperti kota yang melayang ditengah laut. _

_Aku ingin melihat pemandangan ini bersama Naruto. _

_Aku ingin berbagi rasa ini dengan Naruto_.

_Aku ingin melewati rasasedih ini denganmu._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa tidak bisa kalau bukan denganmu._

"Akan kusampaikan perasaan ini pada Naruto lewat lagu, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Skip time. Di tempat sang vokalis.

'tuut...

"ya? Oh nona malaikat ada apa menelpon?"

"lagu barunya sudah jadi, kalau kau punya waktu, bisa tolong dengarkan?"

'cepat benar' "Ok! Kau menyanyi di pertunjukan hari ini ya?"

"yang benar? Pertunjukan langsung?"

Waktu pertunjukan.

Di pertunjukan kali ini beda dari pertunjukan sebelumnya. Kali ini di adakan di luar ruangan, penontonnya pun lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya. Ditambah ada kamera yang menyorot disana.

"Nyanyi di tempat seluas ini? Lalu..kamera itu untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya pada sang vokalis.

"karena kita adalah band sebelum debut, maka pertunjukan ini akan ditanyangkan di internet dan Big-screen di pusat-pusat keramaian" jelas sang vokalis.

"berarti Naruto bisa mendengarkannya?" hinata tampak senang.

"tapi, kalau sudah ditayangkan, berarti kau sudah di akaui sebagai anggota band kami lho. Kau sudah tak bisa kabur"

'bagaimana ini? Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Tapi, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan menjemputku. Ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan, dan itu ada pada lagu ini. Jadi...'

"aku akan menyanyi!"

**tbc**

**YOSHAA..! chap.4 up...maaf telat banget..haha :D **

**maklum, lagi sibuk-sibuknya. BAYANGKAN..3 minggu berturut diisi dengan UTS, Ujian Praktek, UAS dan beberapa minggu kemudian U.N, alhasil semakin protektiflah orang tua (curhat?) **

**makasih yang sudah review, terima kasih...**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalau ada)**


	5. Chapter 5

"ya? Oh nona malaikat ada apa menelpon?"

"lagu barunya sudah jadi, kalau kau punya waktu, bisa tolong dengarkan?"

"tapi, kalau sudah ditayangkan, berarti kau sudah di akui sebagai anggota band kami lho. Kau sudah tak bisa kabur"

'bagaimana ini? Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Tapi, aku yakin Naruto pasti akan menjemputku. Ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan, dan itu ada pada lagu ini. Jadi...'

"aku akan menyanyi!"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Storyline by Chiba kozue**  
**NaruHina fanfic **  
**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih, dan lainnya.**

Hinata langsung berdiri di depan _stand-mike_, ia tarik nafas sejenak lalu ia hembuskan. Penonton yang sudah memadati tempat tersebuat menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata.

'aku akan menyanyi, karena ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan. Naruto, tolong dengarkan ini'

Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi.

_'Tidak bisa kalau bukan kau._

_tak hentinya ku berpikir mengapa begitu_

_kau selalu bisa mengerti kata-kata yang tak bisa terucapkan._

_kau selalu mendorongku yang tak bernyali ini._

"vokalis wanita ini suaranya benar-benar indah" ucap salah satu penonton

_Tidak bisa kalau bukan kau._

_tak hentinya ku berpikir mengapa begitu._

"wah, benar-benar lagu yang indah, ini lagu cinta kan?" ucap yang lainnya.

_bertumpuk rasa terima kasihku,_

_begitu tersadar, aku telah jatuh cinta_

Naruto yang sedang berjalan disekitar tempat pertunjukan tersebut mendengar nyanyian Hinata. Ia terpaku dengan suara Hinata. Sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar nyanyian Hinata. Suaranya memang indah, tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Suara Hinata kali ini benar-benar berasal dari dalam hatinya. Suara yang indah, lagu yang indah. ia ingin menghampiri Hinata, tapi ia tidak ingin menghalangi Hinata untuk mencapai impiannya.

**"Aku kan suka main gitar, dan kau suka menyanyi...Hinata, ayo kita berdua mejadi musisi profesional!"**

**"Om, Tante..Hinata ingin menjadi penyanyi, jadi setelah lulus...Aku ingin pergi ke Tokyo dengan Hinata"**

**"Sepertinya usaha kita berhasil ya, ayo kita lanjutkan ke usaha berikutnya. Besok kan mulai liburan musim panas, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Tokyo besok?"**

**"aku sayang kamu,aku mengerti perasaan naruto, karena akupun mengalami hal yang sama, meskipun orangtuaku tidak memahami aku pun..mereka cukup katakan 'aku sayang kamu',itu sudah cukup"**

Naruto mengingat beberapa kejadian sebelumnya dengan Hinata. ia berpikir sejenak.

"aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang mu Hinata. Tapi, aku akan menjadi orang yang akan mewujudkan impianmu. itu janjiku"

Naruto pun berlari menuju tempat pertunjukan. Ia terus berlari sampai melihat kerumunan ramai, kerumunan penonton yang sedang melihat aksi Hinata. Ia terobos hingga ia sampai pada barisan paling depan, tepat di depan Hinata. Hinata tidak sadar karena ia menyanyi sambil memejamkan mata.

_jangan tinggalkan aku, _

_aku mohon padamu._

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

_jangan tinggalkan aku lagi'_

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

Hinata membuka matanya. ia tak percaya Naruto ada di hadapannya, air matanya tumpah. Tubuhnya meanghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. mereka berpelukan sangat erat.

"tetaplah di sampingku, hinata"

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"tidak akan pernah"

Mereka larut dalmkerinduan masing-masing.

"ehem. kalian merusak pertunjukan ini" interupsi sang vokalis merusak suasana romantis itu.

"maaf, tapi aku berubah pikiran. aku akana mengambil hinata kembali" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul hinata.

"hah? apa-apaan kau? bukannya demi kebaikannya kau meninggalkannya. memang kau mau menggangu debutnya?"

"tidak. mungkin cuma aku, yang bisa membuat hinata menulis lagu yang seindah itu. walaupun butuh waktu lama sekalipun, impian hinata akan kukabulkan. dan aku akan memintanya untuk menyanyi disampingku" jelas Naruto sambil membawa Hinata pergi. Hinata tampak kaget, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. senyum bahagia.

"oi..tunggu. mau kemana kalian?"

Mereka meninggalkan tempat pertunjukan tersebut. Berusaha menggapai impian mereka dari awal lagi.

"hinata, setelah ini bagaimana?"

"aku ingin mengadakan pertunjukan jalanan denganmu, tapi ingin ikut audisi juga. tapi asal selalu bersama Naruto, apapun boleh"

"hihi, kau ini"

Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota. 'bruk...' tiba-naruto berhenti. Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Naruto menabrak tas gitar yang Naruto bawa.

"ada apa sih?"

Naruto tak merespon jawaban Hinata, ia hanya melihat ke depan. Hinata yang melihat naruto hanya diam, ikut melihat arah pandangan Naruto. Dua orang polisi menghampiri mereka.

"hinata hyuuga dan naruto uzumaki kan? orangtua kalian sudah khawatir" ucap salah seorang polisi sambil mencocokan wajah hinata dan naruto dengan foto yang ia pegang.

'gawat' batin Naruto. Ia genggam tangan Hinata. "lari hinata" .

"oi kalian berdua, tunggu"

Mereka berdua berlari menjauh dari kedua polisi itu.

'bagaimana ini? cepat sekali ketahuannya. bagaimana kalau kami tertangkap...' batin hinata.

"sial jalan buntu, ini pintu masuk permainan kincir angin"

Kedua polisi tersebut semakin mendekat, mau tidak mau naruto dan hinata memutuskan naik kincir angin tersebut.

"ayo naik!" ajak Naruto

"ya"

'blam

kedua polisi tersebut kalah cepat, mereka akhirnya mununggu di bawah sampai kincir terebet berhenti.

"bagaimana ini? begitu sampai dibawah, pasti ditangkap. kalau sampai dipulangkan secara paksa, pasti kitatek bisa bertemu lagi." ucap hinata dengan air mata yang sudah hampir tumpah.

"akan kulakukan sesuatu. aku akan membujuk orangtua hinata. kalau tidak berhasil, akan terus kucoba. dan jika tidak diizinkan, akan ku bawa hinata lari"

kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari petugas kincir angin. 'dari kincir angin ini dapat dilihat pemandangan seluruh kota Tokyo, silahkan nikmati perjalanan 15 menit ini'.

'lima belas menit lagi, semua ini akan berakhir. padahal kami baru saja mulai' hinata tak kuat menahan air matanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"naruto?"

"setelah ini, untuk sementara ini kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. satu detik pun tidak boleh disia-siakan. katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

"hal yang ingi di katakan?"

"katakan saja, pasti akan kudengarkan" ucap naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada hinata. wajah hinata pun memerah.

"a..a..aku, ti..tidak ada apa-apa"

"kalau begitu, ini tidak aku kembalikan" ucap naruto sambial menunjukan kalung sayap malaikat milik hinata. "padahal kalau kau mau bicara, ini aku kembalikan lhoh"

"i...itu kan punya ku"

"ini masih punyaku. kalau kau sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu, ini aku berikan padamu"

"hah?"

"bukan lewat lagu. aku ingin mendengar kata-kata langsung darimu"

"kau curang. kau kan tahu aku paling tidak bisa bicara. dari dulu juga, untuk mengatakan hal-hal penting atau mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku selalu menggunakan lagu" ucap hinata

"kau sudah bukan yang dulu lagi. kau sudah berubah kan? kau yang dulu pemalu, sekarang sudah berani tampil di hadapan orang banyak. jadi sekarang, kau sudah bisa terbang sesuai keinginanmu"

aku yang waktu itu selalu menyendiri,

selalu menulis dan menulis.

tapi, naruto datang dan menyemangatiku untuk menyanyi.

'terbang dengan bebas'

lalu dengan sayapnya yang besar itu, ia membawaku ke kota ini

berkat naruto...

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, menempelkan dahi mereka.

"sudah hampir samapi, tinggal tiga menit lagi" ucap naruto. mereka masih saling berpandangan.

"dua menit lagi" keduanya memejamkan mata.

"satu menit lagi hinata" hinata tersenyum.

"aku...aku sayang naruto" akhirnya hinata dapat mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"ya. aku juga, sayang padamu"

.brakkk...

Begitu kincir angin berhenti, kedua polisi itu pun langsung membika pintunya.

"kalian merepotkan saja, pelarian kalian sampai disini"

dengan demikian,

sayap kebebasan kami...

di rebut.

**tbc.**

**chap 5 update..bagiamana? untuk review yang menyarankan naruto membuat band sendiri sepertinya tak akan saya kabulkan :D**

**karena saya niatnya bikin naruto dan hinata dalam satu band (entah 3 orang atau 4 orang :D)**

**dan chapter selanjutnya akan ada pemain baru, cewek atau cowok? entahlah (spoler :D)**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalau ada)**


	6. Chapter 6

"sudah hampir sampai, tinggal tiga menit lagi"

"satu menit lagi hinata"

"aku...aku sayang naruto" akhirnya hinata dapat mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"ya. aku juga, sayang padamu"

.brakkk...

Begitu kincir angin berhenti, kedua polisi itu pun langsung membika pintunya.

"kalian merepotkan saja, pelarian kalian sampai disini"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Presnt**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya**

Hinata dibawa ke kantor polisi, Hinata tidak tahu disana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

"A..yah" panggil Hinata takut.

Ayah Hinata pun menoleh. "Hinata! Kau ini ya, benar-benar merepotkan orang tua" bentak ayah Hinata dan bersiap memukul Hinata.

"Hentikan!" ibu Hinata langsung menarik Hinata dan merangkulnya. "Sumber masalahnya itu karena kau, kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata Hinata, jadinya begini" ucap ibu Hinata pada ayah Hinata sambil menangis. "Hinata bukan barang milik kita, dia punya mimpi sendiri. Dia punya hal yang ingin dia capai" lanjutnya.

'ibu...ternyata mengerti perasaanku, dan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku...ternyata tidak sendirian' batin Hinata. Hinata langsung memeluk dan menangis di pelukan ibunya.

Saat Hinata hendak meninggalkan kantor polisi, ia berpapasan dengan salah seorang yang menangkap dia dan Naruto tadi.

"Maaf, Naruto dimana ya? Tanya Hinata.

"Oh pemuda yang tadi ya? Dia tidak di jemput aleh orang tuanya, jadi dia diantar oleh polisi ke stasiun dan langsung pulang" jawab polisi tersebut.

'hah?'

Di perjalanan pulang Hinata dan ibunya membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hinata, waktu kalian berdua kabur dari rumah, ibu dan ayahmu berbicara dengan orang tua Naruto. Ayahnya dari awal sampai akhir tidak menunjukan kepeduliannya. Sedangkan ibunya, sungguh wanita yang lemah. Rasanya ada yang janggal"

"Kalau masalah itu, sebenarnya Naruto dan orang tuanya tidak rukun. Naruto bercerita sendiri kepadaku" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi begitu. Kita harus bertemu dan berbicara lagi pada orang tuanya"

Esok harinya Hinata dan ibunya mendatangi rumah Naruto.

'ting-tong...

'cklek..

Ibu Naruto membukakan pintu dan langsung mempersilahkan masuk.

"Maaf, putri saya merepotkan anda" ucap ibu Hinata.

"Tidak. Semuanya salahku, aku tidak bisa mendidik Naruto dengan baik. Segala sesuatu yang diinginkannya dan juga uang, semuanya sudah ku berikan. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan. Kenapa dia jadi anak yang seperti itu" ucap ibu Naruto sambil menangis. Melihat itu ibu Hinata langsung menenangkannya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia langsung pergi ke kamar Naruto.

'drap..drap..brakk

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata yang masuk sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto. Hinata kaget saat melihat keadaan kamar Naruto. Kamarnya sangat berantakan penuh dengan benda pecah dan sobekan kertas, keyboard rusak, seluruh poster yang ada di dinding sobek semua bahkan beberapa gitar Naruto pun patah. Naruto sendiri sedang bersandar di pinggiran kasurnya sambil menundukan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

"Apa kamar ini, Naruto yang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

'brak...

Naruto langsung bangkit dan menghadang Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Maaf. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak punya _mood_ untuk bermanis-manisan denganmu, pergi!" usir Naruto dengan kasar.

Hinata dan Ibunya meninggalkan rumah Naruto. "Hinata, sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak bergaul dengan Naruto. Ibu agak takut"

'Aku juga takut. Orang yang melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan, selalu ceria di depan banyak orang, tidak pernah mengeluh...menjadi seperti itu dalam sekejap. Di lubuk hati Naruto, mungkin lebih dalam dan gelap daripada yang ku pikirkan'

Malam itu tanpa di duga Hinata datang ke rumah Naruto.

'seerrr...trek...

Hinata melempar jendela Naruto menggunakan krikil. Naruto melihat keluar jendela dan sempat terkejut melihat Hinata berada di luar. Tapi Naruto tak berniat membukakan jendela dan tidak membiarkan Hinata masuk.

'srek..duk..duk..sreekk...

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu lagi, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Hinata yang membuka jendela. Ternyata Hinata memanjat pohon yang ada di bawah jendela Naruto untuk sampai di kamar Naruto.

"hosh..hosh..aku datang untuk menolongmu, Naruto" ucap Hinata setelah membuka jendela.

Setelah itu Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto kaget tiba-tiba di peluk.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Naruto. "Disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku takut menyakiti Hinata" lanjutnya sambil membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto boleh melakukan apa saja padaku" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh. "semuanya akan kuterima"

"Hina,,"

'cup..

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Hinata keburu mencium bibrnya. Naruto hanya diam dan kaget. Ciuman yang kurang dari lima detik itu di akhiri Hinata. Dengan wajah yang memerah Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya.

'cup..

Hinata yang baru melepaskan ciumannya, sekarang giliran Naruto yang menciumnya secara mendadak. Tidak hanya mencium, naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata masih dalam keadaan menciumnya. Cukup lama ciuman itu,

"emm..." Hinata mengerang karena mulai kehabisan nafas. Naruto langsung tersadar dari perbuatannya dan langsung melepaskan ciuman itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia bangun dan langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ke..kenapa? Aku kan bilang kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. A..aku tidak keberatan kok" tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Kenapa demi aku , kau rela sampai sebegitunya?" ucap Naruto yang sudah bisa menetralisir wajah memerahnya.

"Karena aku ingin menolong Naruto. Kau selama ini selalu menolongku, menghiburku, menghilangkan kepahitanku, kesepianku. Karena itu hiks...hiks..kali ini aku yang akan menolongmu hiks.." jelas Hinata sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau jadi menangis? " 'set..set.. "Padahal kau yang lemah, sedikit-sedikit menangis, bagaimana kau mau menolongku?" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"lho? Kok jadi aku.."

"Bodoh. 'boleh melakukan apa saja padaku', jangan mengucapkan perkataan yang nekat seperti itu"ucap Naruto. "Tapi..terima kasih, berkatmu perasaanku membaik" lanjutnya dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Sama-sama"

"Nah Hinata, sudah malam. Kuantar pulang ya?"tawar Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalm keadaan seperti ini. Jadi malam ini aku akan menginap disini, boleh kan?"tanya Hinata polos.

'tuh, mancing-mancing kan. Nih anak memang nggak ngerti' batin Naruto. "kau itu! tidak jelas, malaikat atau iblis" ucap Naruto pada Hinata. "hah?" Hinata hanya bisa bingung.

Naruto akhirnya mengizinkan Hinata untuk menginap di kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya.

Hinata yang semalam tidur dengan nyenyak akhirnya bangun. Ia tengok kesamping, ternyata Naruto sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuruni tangga. Ia lihat kearah dapur, ternyata disana Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibunya.

"Ibu..ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa ibu sayang padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu kan tidak perlu ditanya. Ibu sayang kamu" jawab ibu Naruto sambil terisak.

"Begitu" Naruto yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia mengeluarkan air mata setelah mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

_Dengan demikian berakhirlah liburan musim panas kami yang panjang, sangat panjang._

_Dan tahun ajaran baru telah mananti._

"Naruto..rasanya agak aneh kita berangkat ke sekolah berdua" ucap Hinata yang sedikit gugup. "Sebelum liburan, hal ini kan tidak pernah terjadi. Pasti semua orang akan kaget" lnajutnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Pastinya kaget. Ya, sekarang Hinata sudah tidak berkacamata lagi, dan tentu saja sudah bertambah imut"

"imut?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"iya. Dan aku ingin memperkenalkan pada semuanya, bahwa Hinata kini sudah menjadi pacarku" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Hinata menuju kelas mereka.

_Musim yang baru bagi kami berdua._

_Kejadian apa yang akan menanti ya?_

'zreeekk..

Hinata dan Naruto membuka pintu kelas mereka. Seluruh murid yang berada dikelas langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'pst,,psst''

"Mereka datang berdua, yang benar saja.."

"Waktu liburan musim panas mereka berdua kan kabur dari rumah.."

"Bukan, katanya sih kawin lari...". dan berbagai percakapan lainnya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

'lhoh? Kok mereka semua bisa tahu?' batin Hinata.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. "Coba jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini?" ucap gadis itu. "Aku kan berhenti bermusik gara-gara kau. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Lalu, kita juga belum bilang putus, kan? Pacarmu aku kan?" lanjutnya.

_Aku punya firasat, musim yang baru..._

_Akan datang bersama badai..._

**Tbc**

**Ha' selesai chap 6...**

**untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak. terutama yang memberi saran...**

**masalah typo, dari ch.1 sampai ch.5 fic-nya emang sekali bikin langsung publish dan gak pernah di cek ulang (parah)**

**kalo alur, sengaja di bikin cepet :p (selera pribadi saya itu mah :D)**

**dan fic ini dibuat rata-rata 1100 (lebih) kata per chapter...**

** balasan review : **

**the kidSNo OppAi, DrunKenMist99, : ini dah lanjut**

**darkcitrus : nama band? masih dirahasiakan. kalo personel, sama. masih rahasia :D**

**ranggagian67 : terima kasih sarannya senpai, itu sangat membantu, sangat.**

**Alriany fujiwara : gak papa kok. berarti dirimu sudah tidak menjadi silent rider lagi. :D**

**Detektif Kadal : terima kasih sarannya senpai.**

**uzumaki asuna : siap !**

**chapter" selanjutnya setting akan kembali ke sekolah dan NaruHina akan tetap berusaha meraih mimpi mereka..**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Coba jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Aku kan berhenti bermusik gara-gara kau. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Lalu, kita juga belum bilang putus, kan? Pacarmu aku kan?"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Present**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya.**

'eh

"Sakura..."

' plok "kau bicara apa sih?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kedua pipi Sakura. "Yang bilang sudah tidak tahan lagi, yang menjauh dariku kan kau. Bermusik juga, yang mau berhenti juga kan kau sendiri" lanjutnya

"uh.." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kesini dan berbicara hal seperti tadi, ini tidak seperti dirimu"

Sakura hendak menangis, tapi Naruto segera membawanya keluar kelas. Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Hinata sekarang berada di atap sekolah, masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto yang ternyata menyusul Hinata ke atap. "Maaf ya, tadi kutingalkan. Sekarang biar kujelaskan" lanjutnya.

Lalu Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Setahun yang lalu kalian bermusik bersama, lalu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dia salah satu anggota band yang kubentuk waktu SMP,dia bisa main keyboard. Tapi begitu masuk SMA, jalan yang kami pilih berbeda. Aku memilih untuk mengejar mimpiku, sedangkan dia dan seorang anggota yang lain lebih memilih masa depan yang lebih nyata. Ya seperti yang diharapkan orang tuamu padamu itu" jelasnya.

"Dan hubunganmu dengan dia?" sebenarnya Hinata enggan menanyakan hal semacam itu. tapi jika tidak di tanyakan, perasaannya belum bisa tenang.

"Masalah itu, kami dulu sempat berpacaran. Tapi sebelum masuk SMA sebenarnya kami sudah berpisah"

"kalau tentang kejadian tadi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Oh itu, dia merasa kesal setelah melihat foto pertunjukan saat kita di Tokyo. Mungkin dia belum bisa melupakana musik" jelas Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah foto saat dirinya memeluk Naruto di tengah pertunjukan tempo hari.

_'Sakura mantan pacar Naruto. Dan yang masih belum bisa dilupakan Sakura itu bukannya musik, tapi dia belum bisa meluppakan Naruto'_ batin Hnata dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

Naruto sadar pada perubahan wajah kekasihnya, ia langsung merangkul Hinata dan mencium pipinya.

'cup

"Pacarku Hinata kan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Langsung saja wajah Hinata menjadi merah. "hahaha..jadi merah, jadi merah" ucap Naruto jahil sambil mengacak rambut Hinata

"Hen..hentikan Naruto!"

Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan atap dan menuju kelas mereka. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Naruto berniat membeli makan siang terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata, aku mau beli makan siang dulu. Nanti kita makan dikelas ya"

"Baik"

'zreet...

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, didalam kelas ternyata ada beberapa murid termasuk Sakura. Sakura menatap Hinata sinis, lalu ia dan beberapa temannya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan melewati Hinata begitu saja.

'_jangan-jangan dengan menjadi pacar Naruto, aku jadi tambah dibenci' _pikir Hinata.

Naruto yang sudah kembali dari kantin melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disini?". Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah kesalnya.

"Apaan sih, kok pasang ekspresi begitu? Masa kau masih kesal dengan masalah Sakura" tanya Naruto takut takut Hinata masih kesal.

"Bukan. Aku bukan kesal karena masalah itu"

"Jadi...kenapa?"

"Orang yang punya banyak teman seperti Naruto pasti tak akan mengerti" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bertemu dengan Naruto, pergi ke Tokyo bersama, aku berharap dengan semua itu aku bisa berubah. Tapi ternyata aku memang tak bisa, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan dibenci". Hinata pun menangis. "Anak yang penyendiri, nyebelin, apa sih yang dipikirkan anak seperti aku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata dingin yang membuat hatiku beku"

"Hinata..ikut aku" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"eh, Naruto kita mau kemana?"

Ternyata Naruto membawa Hinata ke 'Ruang Siaran'. Ia langsung masuk dan mulai berbicara didepan _mic_.

'klik

"Hinata Hyuuga dan aku, Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas 3. Akan mengadakan pertunjukan spesial setelah siaran ini berakhir. Yang mau nonton silahkan berkumpul di taman dalam."

'klik

Pengumuman tadi disiarkan diseluruh kelas. Semua murid yang mendengar itu pun langsung menuju taman bagian dalam sekolah. Naruto yang sudah selesai siaran juga langsung membawa Hinata ke sana.

"Mungkin ini _shock therapy, _tapi keadaan tidak akan berubah kalu kita tidak melakukan hal seperti ini".ucap Naruto, sebelum ia menuju taman, ia terlebih dahulu masuk ke ruang klub musik.

"Sepertinya di klub musik ada gitar folk, aku pinjam sebentar" setelah itu mereka menuju taman.

"tunggu Naruto, yang benar saja. Aku tidak ma..." ucap Hinata terhenti saat ia sampai di taman. Hampir semua murid yang ada di sekolah telah memenuhi taman.

"waah lihat itu mereka datang!"

"wah iya. Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar melakukannya" ucap beberapa murid.

"Aku tidak bisa nyanyi Naruto. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Hinata mulai panik.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau menyanyi. Tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong mu disekolah. Bisa di bilang ini usaha terakhirku" jelas Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang ke semua murid 'kalian baik-baik dong sama Hinata'. Itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Kau harus berusaha sendiri" lanjutnya,

"Tapi.."

"Walaupun kau takut terluka,kalau kau benci pada dirimu yang sekarang, kalau kau sungguh ingin berubah, kau harus mencoba untuk melangkah maju"

_'Aku selalu kesepian. Kata-kata yang tak bisa ku ungkapkan, hari demi hari kutulis di buku. Suatu saat...suatu saat akan kubuat menjadi lagu, agar bisa tersampaikan pada semua orang. Tapi kalau berhenti sampai disini, sampai mati pun, suatu saat itu tidak akan datang'_

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Naruto, kau iringi dengan gitar ya"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita lakukan"

Ditaman tersebut terdapat sebuah gudang kurang lebih setinggi 3 meter, Naruto dan Hinata naik keatas gudang tersebut melalui tangga yang sudah terpasang di bagian sisi gudang tersebut.

"Kau siap"

"Tentu" yakin Hinata_. 'aku tidak akan takut lagi, karena aku punya sayap pemberian Naruto'_

_'Dengan sayap kebebasan.._

_Ingin terbang dengan merdeka,_

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi._

Semua murid menatap Hinata takjub, tak menyangka Hinata memiliki suara seindah itu.

_Aa..dengan sayap ini,_

_Bila bisa terbang dengan seseorang._

_Hati ini akan disejukkan selamanya._

_Sayap kebebasan,_

_Walau sarat dengan luka,_

_Tapi bertemu denganmu,_

_Aku terlahir kembali._

_Aku percaya akan keajaiban ini._

'pluk

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya setelah selesai bernyanyi.

'Brak!

Tiba-tiba salah satu guru sudah berada di atas gudang.

"Sedang apa kalian? Naruto, lagi-lagi kau bikin ulah. Mulai sekarang ekstrakulikuler musik akan dilarang!" ucap sang guru sambil merampas gitar yang di pegang Naruto.

"Tunggu pak.."

'Pluk..

Sebuah bola kertas melayang tepat mengenai kepala sang guru.

"Turun kau om-om tidak tahu diri!, kan ada hal-hal yang ingin kita lakukan. Kau ingin menghancurkan impian murid ya? Jangan menghalangi orang yang ingin terbang dong" ucap salah satu murid.

'he?

"turun, dasar om-om"

"gangu saja, cepat pergi". Ucap murid lainnya.

"Ngomong apa sih kalian semua? Istirahat siang selesai!" ucap sang guru kesal. "Kalian semua kembali ke kelas!"

'HAH?

Setelah itu Hinata dan Naruto dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah. Disana mereka di ceramahi panjang lebar.

Setelah selesai urusan di ruang kepala sekolah. Hinata dan Naruto diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas.

"Sekarang bagaimana ya jadinya, kalu begini sih untuk sementara tidak bisa ekstrakulikuler musik" ucap Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan, karena kelakuan sehari-hari Naruto buruk juga sih.."

'zreek...

'plok..plok..plok..plok..plok!

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung, saat ia dan Naruto memasuki kelas , tiba-tiba semua teman sekelasnya bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat! Lagu tadi, nada dan liriknya kau yang buat, ya?"

"Hebat. Aku jadi terharu"

"ingin nonton lagi...kapan pertunjukan salanjutnya?"

"benar kalian ingin menjadi musisi profesional? Akan kami dukung"

"terus semangat kalian berdua"

Hinata sangat senang mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya mereka dapat menerima dan mengakuinya. Hinata menangis senang.

"Naruto.."

"Ya. Kau berhasil"

Tbc,

**Telat update...maaf!**

** kemarin baru selesai Try Out + internet lg bermasalah... :D (alesan aja -_-)**

**oh ya rencananya FIC ini akan tamat 2-3 chapter lagi...**

**sakura? Tenang. dia masih ada kok sampai entar FIC ini tamat.**

**Dan fic ini akan diselesaikan sebelum tanggal 13 nanti...**

**See you!**

**silahkan review untuk hasil yang maksimal...**

**Silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalau ada)**


	8. Chapter 8

"ingin nonton lagi...kapan pertunjukan salanjutnya?"

"benar kalian ingin menjadi musisi profesional? Akan kami dukung"

"terus semangat kalian berdua"

"Naruto.."

"Ya. Kau berhasil"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Presnt**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya.**

Di perjalan pulang, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Oi, sampai kapan mau menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Habis aku senang sekali, dipuji sampai sebegitunya oleh teman-teman sekelas" jawab Hinata.

"Yah, ternyata dipulangkan secara paksa dari Tokyo ternyata tidak buruk juga, ini bisa jadi permulaan menuju debut kita yang baru "

"Ya!"

"Oh ya Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan? Untuk merayakan hal-hal baik yang terjadi hari ini" ajak Naruto.

"eh? Ke..ke..kencan? di sini memang ada tempat untuk kencan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Saat pergi ke Tokyo memang mereka hanya berdua tapi itu tidak bisa disebut kencan. Lagipula saat itu mereka belum berpacaran.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke sebuah bukit. Sambil membawa sebuah potongan kardus yang cukup besar, Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk bersama lalu siap meluncur menuruni bukit.

"kyaaa! Aaa! Aa!"

Sesampainya di bawah, rok Hinata sedikit tersingkap. Posisinya yang menunggingi Naruto, membuat Naruto dapat melihatnya. Lalu Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wow! Sudut yang bagus"

'cklik

Hinata yang mendengar suara kamera langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau foto apa sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran, tidak sadar dirinyalah yang jadi objek foto Naruto. "Hah?" kaget Hinata saat melihat foto dirinya dari belakang dengan rok yang tersingkap. "Naruto kurang ajar! Hapus dong foto itu" kesal Hinata sambil berusaha merebut ponsel Naruto. Kali ini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Hahaha...dia marah, dia marah" bukannya menghapus foto itu, Naruto malah berusaha memfoto hinata lagi.

'cklik

"Yang ini juga kuambil sebagai kenang-kenangan. Wajah Hinata yang sedang marah, imut sekali"

"ugh.." wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

'set

"Aku juga mau memfoto wajah Naruto!

Setelah berhasil memfoto Naruto, Hinata teringat saat di bernyanyi untuk pertama kalinya. Akibat ulah jahil Naruto yang membacakan isi bukunya didepan kelas sampai-sampai ia menangis karena malu. Tapi, saat itu pula Narutolah yang membuat ia bisa mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Hinata..."

_'Naruto yang kuangan-angankan_

_hingga pedih rasanya..._

_Telah menemukanku dan laguku..._

"...Ada apa?"

_Dan disini, disisinya..._

_Tempat dimana semuanya dimulai..'_

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba aku jadi gembira. Dulu aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, dan sekarang aku dapat melihat kau tepat berada didepan mataku. Aku senag sekali"

"Dan pacarmu. Tidak hanya didepan matamu saja, saat ini aku juga telah menjadi pacarmu"

Naruto mulai menipiskan jarak dengan Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya, tahu maksud Naruto. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin tipis, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Sedikit lagi Naruto mencium Hinata, tiba-tiba Hinata mendorong Naruto.

"A..a..aku tidak bisa. Aku malu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hah? Kan tinggal sedikit lagi. Padahal waktu itu kan kau yang menyerang secara agresif" ucap Naruto pura-pura kesal.

Hinata langsung teringat adegan saat ia mencium Naruto.

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan begitu. Saat itu kan sedang terbawa suasana, lagipula ciuman kan bukan hal yang mudah. Kalu bukan saat yang istimewa..."

"Jadi hanya boleh saat istimewa ya, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. "Hal seperti itu sepertinya cocok untuk penutup kencan kita"

Naruto membawa Hinata ke tempat bernama _Sightseeing Place._

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Padahal kita tinggal di daerah yang sama, tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya. Ini adalah tempat yang ideal saat bolos". Sebelum mencapai tempat tersebut, mereka harus menaiki tangga kayu yang cukup panjang.

"Sampai mana tangga ini berakhir?" ucap Hinata yang mulai kelelahan.

" Sampai tempat dimana kota kita terlihat secantik-cantiknya. Lihat! Kita hampir sampai"

Ujung tangga sudah terlihat, disana terdapat tempat untuk memandangi kota dari atas. Seluruh pemandangan yang kota asri dapat terlihat dari sini. Kota tempat mereka tinggal memang masih begitu _hijau_, lebih mirip disebut desa daripada kota.

"Wah! Cantiknya. Lihat Naruto! Sungainya terlihat berkilau. Kita bisa melihat sekolah kita dari sini, sawahnya juga benar benar indah. Benar benar pemandangan yang bagus" Hinata sangat takjub melihat pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Hinata, "

"hem?"

'cup

Hinata yang lengah langsung di hadiahi ciuman manis dibibirnya oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Apa momen ini cocok?" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"kau.."

'cup

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Naruto kembali mencium Hinata. Kali ini Hinata memejamkan matanya, membiarkan perasaannya tersalurkan pada Naruto.

'kau curang'

Keesokan Harinya.

"Pa..pagi Naruto"

"ah, pagi Hinata"

Pagi yang cerah di sekolah mereka. Pagi ini mereka diharuskan mengisi 'Angket Keinginan Siswa Setamat SMA'. Di angket itu siswa diharuskan menulis keinginan mereka setelah lulus sekolah. Ada dua pilihan, pilihan pertama melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi dan kedua langsung bekerja. Hinata membawa kertas angket itu ke bangkunya, ia sedang memikirkan pilhan mana yang akan dia ambil.

'Kalau Naruto bagaimana ya? Aku sih inginnya kembali bersama-sama ke Tokyo. Tapi kalau ke Tokyo kan tidak semudah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, butuh uang banyak ya. Juga harus menyewa tempat tinggal, lalu piring, gelas dan peralatan elektroniknya? Aku jadi bingung' batin Hinata.

Saat pulang pun Hinata masih memikirkannya,.

'kayaknya bukan puluhan ribu, tapi ratusan ribu yen. Darimana ya uang sebanyak itu?'

Saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, akhirnya perhatian Hinata teralih juga. Ia melihat sebuah poster lowongan kerja part time. Di poster itu tertulis

'Dicari part timer. Waitress, cuci piring. 1200/jam. 0089-4649xxx'

Hinata langsung mencatat nomor yang tertera di poster tersebut. Sesampainya dirumah, Hinata langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut.

...

'Baiklah, besok siang kau bisa langsung datang bekerja' suara lawan bicara Hinata.

...

"Hah? Tidak bisa pulang sama-sama? Padahal kemarin juga kan?" ucap Naruto. Di hari berikutnya Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang bersama, tapi Hinata menolaknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata mulai bekerja

"I..iya. ibu bilang harus pulang cepat. Ibu menyuruhku untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Jadi, maaf ya. " bohong Hinata. Hinata tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Naruto, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

Hinata langsung menuju cafe tempat ia akan bekerja.

"Selamat siang, kemarin aku sudah telepon, namaku Hinata"

"Ooh, yang kemarin. Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu" ucap ramah sang pemilik cafe.

Tak lama samg pemilik cafe datang membawakn pakaian pelayan untuk Hinata, ia juga memperkanalkan Hinata pada seorang pelayan lainnya.

"Hinata ini pakaianmu, oh ya dan ini kenalkan Sakura. Dia ini sepupuku, kadang-kadang dia membantuku disini"

"eh? Sa..sakura"

"hem.." Sakura hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Disisi lain Naruto yang tahu sikap Hinata yang aneh ternyata mengikuti Hinata.

"Tadi dia belok kesini kan?"

Naruto menyusuri jalan yang dilalui Hinata tadi. Ia melihat sebuah cafe, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Hinata didalam cafe menggunakan pakaian pelayan dan lebih parahnya dia bersama Sakura.

"Hah? Gawat, 'dua orang yang tidak boleh bersama' kenapa ada disana. Kalau Sakura aku memang tahu kalau ia bekerja di cafe, tapi Hinata?"

Didalam cafe.

"Napolitannya belum siap ya?" ucap salah seorang pengunjung.

"Baik, sebentar lagi" ucap Hinata yang tengah kerepotan karena belum terbiasa.

'Bruk..

"Auw"

"Maaf"

"Hei orang baru, jangan lelet!" ucap Sakura dingin setelah Hinata tak sengaja menabraknya.

'Tidak bisa...'

"Hei, kerjakan itu. kerjanya yang cepat" perintah Sakura

'aku tidak bisa...'

"Kalau menyapa tamu, suaranya yang keras" perintah Sakura lagi.

'Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Aku takut' batin Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto, ia terus memperhatikan Hinata dari luar cafe.

'Bruk...

Lagi-lagi Hinata menabrak. Kali ini ia menabrak pengunjung, dua orang laki-laki dewasa.

"Ah, apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Maaf"

"Eh, kalau dilihat-lihat kau masih muda dan imut ya. Kalau kau memberi tahu nomor telepon dan alamatmu, kumaafkan deh" goda sang pengunjung.

"Haha...apa-apan sih kau kiba. Lihat dia ketakutan, tapi boleh juga sih" ucap yang satunya.

"Haha..kami bukan orang yang menakutkan lho. Santai saja" ucap si pengunjung yang pertama sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa ketakutan. Naruto yang melihat itu hendak masuk kedalam cafe.

"Lepaskan dia, dasar om-om kurang ajar!"

Belum sempat Naruto masuk, sudah ada Sakura yang mendekati Hinata dan mengusir kedua orang tersebut.

"Apa-apaan cewek ini. Jangan sombong ya" ucap pengunjung kedua.

"kubilang pergi!, atau kalian berdua mau ku teleponkan polisi"

"cih.." kedua pelanggan itupun pergi.

Setelah selesai bekerja, Hinata hendak berterima kasih pada Sakura karena telah menolongnya.

"Sa..sakura, terima kasih untuk hari ini"

"Sudah, tidak perlu berterima kasih"

"Ah.." Hinata terlihat kecewa, niatnya hanya ingin berterima kasih. Tapi Sakura menanggapinya dengan dingin. Sakura yang melihat perubahan wajah Hinata pun merasa tidak enak.

"Ehm, bukan begitu. Jangan salah paham, aku sering dibilang orang bicaranya pedas dan terlalu blak-blakan. Jadi jangan mudah tersinggung" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Karena sudah malam, mari kuantar pulang. Soalnya kau terlihat seperti orang yang gampang memancing bahaya"

"Eh?"

Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata bisa akur juga. Tapi, 'mari kuantar pulang' kan biasanya diucapkan laki-laki. Haha..sudahlah" ucap Naruto.

Di perjalanan pulang, Hinata mengekor dibelakang Sakura.

"Eng..karena sifatku yang seperti ini, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman. Tapi sekarang bisa berteman denganmu yang selalu bicara terang-terangan, aku senang sekali." ucap Hinata. Hinata sekarang berjalan disisi Sakura. "Kau benar-benar keren" ucap Hinata lagi.

"ugh.." Sakura yang dipuji Hinata kini wajahnya memerah.

'Apakah kami bisa menjadi teman akrab? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semanis itu' batin Hinata.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, lagi-lagi Hinata menolak ajakan pulang bersama Naruto.

"Maaf ya Naruto, hari ini aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama. Daaa.."

"Hei Hinata, tunggu. Yaah, dia sudah punya teman baru. Aku jadi ditinggal sendiri, malangnya nasibku".

Hinata langsung menuju cafe, saat ia sampai ternyata cafe masih sepi.

"Selamat si..."

'ting..ting..ting

Hinata kaget, barusaja ia membuka pintu cafe disana ia melihat Sakura. Sambil memainkan piano yang ada di sudut ruangan, Sakura terlihat sangat mahir memainkannya. Ia tak sadar Hinata sedang mendengarkan permainannya.

"Permainan yang indah. Kenapa kau berhenti bermusik?" tanya Hinata di tengah-temgah permainan Sakura.

"Ah..sejak kapan kau disana?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Maaf, aku bertanya pada Naruto. Katanya kau berhenti bermusik karena memilih masa depan yang lebih nyata. Tapi sekarang kau memainkan piano ini, berarti kau belum berhenti bermusik kan?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Aku sudah berhenti bermusik" ucap Sakura datar. "orang yang ingin menjadi musisi bukan main banyaknya. Mengejar impian yang tidak mungkin tercapai, suatu saat pasti harus melihat pada realitas kan?" lanjut Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melihat sebuah kertas dimeja dekat piano itu.

'Inikan angket siswa. Di angket ini ada tulisan yang berkali-kali di hapus' batin Hinata.

Hinata lalu menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau benar-benar ingin berhenti bermusik"

Sakura yang ditanyai Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya membelakangi Hinata. Tapi Hinata melihat bahu Sakura bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Sakura..." ucap Hinata. 'Iya, ya. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura karena dulu aku juga pernah menderita. Sampai Naruto datang dan Berkata padaku untuk bernyanyi'

Malamnya Hinata menelepon Naruto.

"Halo Naruto,"

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau meneleponku. Padahal selama dua hari ini kau terus mengabaikanku"

"Hehe..maaf. tapi kali ini penting. Aku ada permintaan"

Keesokan paginya disekolah, Naruto langsung menjalankan apa yang diminta Hinata semalam. Ia menhampiri bangku Sakura dan berbicara padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jadi begini, untuk menghidupkan kembali ekstrakulikuler musik di sekolah aku berniat untuk menambah anggota. Dengan begitu juga akan meredam larangan guru-guru"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita ngeband bareng?"

**Tbc.**

**chap 8 up...**

**oh ya, siapa yang nanti tanggal 25-26 ke Sakura Matsuri? kalau saya sih tiap tahun selalu dateng..**

**kalau mw dateng bagi tau ya, kali aja kita bisa ketemuan. oke!**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalau ada).**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi begini, untuk menghidupkan kembali ekstrakulikuler musik di sekolah aku berniat untuk menambah anggota. Dengan begitu juga akan meredam larangan guru-guru"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita ngeband bareng?"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Present**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya.**

'Brakk...

Sakura menggebrak meja.

"Bodoh. Saat-saat penentuan masa depan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bergabung". Setelah itupun Sakura pergi keluar kelas. Lalu diatap sekolah Hinata dan Naruto bertemu.

"Pasti Sakura akan menyesal bila membuang impiannya. Jadi, kita ajak jadi anggota band, agar keinginannya untuk menjadi musisi profesional muncul" ucap Hinata..

"Makannya itu, dia sudah berhenti. Tidak bisa secara paksa kita ajak gabung lagi. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menjamin bisa jadi musisi profesional" jelas Naruto. "Sedemikian banyaknya orang, sebagian memilih melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi atau bekerja. Artinya, betapa impian kita itu tidak realistis kan?" lanjut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Apakah Hinata punya niat untuk berusaha denganku, sampai impian kita tercapai?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan kertas angket miliknya. Disana ia menuliskan pilihannya setelah lulus sekolah, sebagai gitaris profesional. "Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada di bangkunya, ia masih memikirkan pilihan yang akan ditulis di angket miliknya.

'Siapa? Siapa yang bisa menjamin akan bisa jadi profesional, hanya dengan kalimat itu saja hatiku goyah'

Disisi lain Sakura juga sedang bingung, ia masih menatap kertas angket miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghampiri bangku Sakura dan berdiri didepannya.

"Sakura, aku..aku sudah memutuskan pilihan pertamaku. Terserah ini mimpi yang tidak realistis atau apa! Pokoknya aku sudah memutuskannya" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan angketnya dan disana tertulis Hinata akan menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Akan kuputuskan sendiri setelah aku mencobanya" lanjut Hinata.

Keesokan harinya diadakan wawancara tiga pihak.

(Note : Di Jepang, untuk memilih masa depan setelah SMA, biasanya dilakukan pembicaraan 3 pihak, antara siswa, orangtua dan guru.)

"Ini adalah angket yang dikumpulkan putri anda" ucap sang guru sambil menyodorkan kertas angket milik Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak pernah memberitahu ibu tentang ini" ucap Ibu Hinata pada Hinata.

"Kalian bicarakan dulu hal ini baik-baik. Kertas ini bukan kertas untuk menuliskan hal-hal seperti itu". ucap sang guru lagi.

"Apakah menjadi penyanyi itu jalan yang sangat aneh?" Hinata buka suara.

"Hinata! Mempunyai impian adalah hal yang baik. Tapi menyanyi kan bisa dilakukan sambil kuliah. Juga, kau mana bisa jadi penyanyi?" ucap Ibu Hinata.

'Degh..

Sadar akan bicaranya yang terlalu kasar, ibu Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bukan begitu, ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata" ralat Ibu Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Ibunya Hampir menangis.

'Kenapa? Padahal aku berbicara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa tidak pernah didengar'

'Tok..

Hinata menengok pada sumber suara. Dari luar ruangan Naruto mengetuk kaca jendela ruangan tersebut. Di menuliskan sebuah tulisan pada kertas dan menunjukannya pada Hinata dari balik kaca.

**'Jangan** **menangis. Kalau menangis maksudmu tidak akan tersampaikan. Kau suka menyanyi kan!'**

Ternyata sang guru menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau. Pasti kau juga kan yang mempengaruhi Hinata?"

"Ibu guru, bukan begitu. Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri. Ibu guru, ibu aku..."

'kalau disaat ini aku menangis, aku benar-benar tidak bisa jadi penyanyi'

"...setelah lulus SMA, aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi, kalau Hinata tidak bisa jadi penyanyi, Hinata pasti akan terluka karenanya" ucap Ibu Hinata mengkhawatirkan puterinya.

"Aku akan lebih terluka kalau kubuang impian ini. Tapi walau terluka dan menangispun, akan kuhapus air mataku sendiri" ucap Hinata penuh penegasan.

'Menangis atau terluka, ini impian yang tidak bisa kulepaskan'

Setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan tersebut, Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto, Sakura?" ucap Hinata kaget, ternyata tidak hanya Naruto yang menunggunya tapi ada juga Sakura disana. Sakura langsung menunjukan kertas angket miliknya pada Hinata. Disana Sakura menulis ingin menjadi musisi profesional.

"Apanya yang 'aku iri kau bisa terus terang bicara apa yang kau pikirkan', justru kaulah yang keren, Hinata" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata sangat senang dan langsung memeluk Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Keesokan harinya.

'waaa...waa

"Eh, siapa itu?"

" jangan-jangan itu...Sakura?" ucap beberapa murid yang kaget dengan penampilan Sakura yang baru. Sakura lalu masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto pun dibuat kaget.

"Hah? Rambutmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku membuang rambut ini bersama-sama dengan sosok lamaku yang tengelam dalam kebimbangan. Jadi sekali lagi, tolong kerjasamanya sebagai angota band ya, Hinata?" ucap Sakura.

"Waahh..keren, lebih keren dari Naruto" ucap Hinata. Dengan potongan rambut pendek, dan dua buah anting yang lebih mirip sebuah tindikan, dua ditelinga kiri dan satu dikanan, Sakura terlihat keren dan terkesan tomboy.

"Apa-apaan nih?" ucap Naruto tidak terima

Jam istirahat.

Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura sedang berkumpul diatap sekolah.

"Tapi, Bukannya Hinata dan Naruto dilarang bermusik? Bagaimana kita bisa tampil di festival kebudayaan nanti?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya ada satu cara. Walaupun tidak bisa membuat para guru setuju, ini bisa meredam larangan mereka. Kita akan melibatkan semua orang, seluruh murid di sekolah ini akan terlibat dalam pertunjukan" ucap Naruto.

Keesokan paginya.

"Hei, kau sudah lihat?"

"Waktu aku datang pagi tadi, ini sudah ada di meja semua orang" ucap salah seorang murid sambil memegamg sebuah pamflet

"Di mejaku juga ada"

"Di sini tertulis, dicari anggota band"

"Kayaknya bakal jadi asyik banget nih!"

Berkat pengumuman itu, sejak tadi pagi mereka bertiga sibuk.

"Naruto, aku juga ingin jadi anggota band"

"Aku juga, main musik sih nggak bisa. Tapi aku jago nyanyi lhoh"

"Hampir semua orang di kelas kita mendaftar ingin bergabung, apa tidak apa-apa sebnyak ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Sama-sekali bukan masalah. Ayo ramai-ramai kita bikin band yang heboh!" ucap Naruto semangat.

'Pertunjukan perdana di sekolah, yang dilakukan didepan semua orang, dan didukung oleh semua orang. Pasti akan sukses'

'ZREEK..!

Seorang guru tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Ini, apa maksudnya?" tanya guru marah, sambil memegang pamflet yang Naruto buat. "Sekolah tidak pernah mengeluarkan izin untuk pertunjukan festival kebudayaan!" .

Ternyata ada tiga orang murid yang menentang rencana Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga melaporkannya kepada pihak guru.

"Apa maksud kalian, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan marah kepada salah seorang dari murid yang melaporkannya sambil menarik kerah baju murid itu.

"Kalian itu sombong. Impian atau cita-cita, kau pikir jika memiliki itu jadi keren ya? Padahal mana mungkin kan bisa menjadi musisi!" ucap sang murid.

"Hah, ternyata kau hanya iri. Iri terhadap kami yang memiliki impian dan cita-cita" ucap Narutu sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. "Pantas saja kau tidak keren" lanjut Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Bicara apa kau?" kesal sang murid lalu mendorong Naruto ke arah pintu.

"Braak...traang...

Tangan Naruto membentur kaca pada pintu itu dan kaca itu pecah. Tangan kanan Naruto tergores dan megeluarkan darah.

"Naruto!" ucap Hinata panik. Naruto langsung di bawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk diobati.

Setelah pulang sekolah Hinata langsung datang ke rumah Naruto.

"Wah, payah deh! Cuma bisa memetik gitar putus-putus" ucap Naruto yang sedang memaikan gitarnya, tapi permainannya tidak sebagus biasanya.

"Butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh sepenuhnya. Untuk sementara istirahatkan dulu tanganmu" ucap Hinta khawatir.

"Haah, mau tidak mau aku harus membatalkan pertunjukan festival kebudayaannya. Padahal sudah susah-susah membuat pamflet. Sayang sekali..."

"Aku tidak mau itu batal!" potong Hinata. "Jangan menyerah dulu! Mungkin lukamu bisa sembuh lebih cepat, dan mungkin bisa terkejar waktunya" lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata. Meskipun festival kebudayaanya tidak ada, setelah lulus kita masih bisa membuat pertunjukan kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu. tapi, aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Ayah dan Ibu untuk menonton festival itu. aku terus berkata ingin jadi penyanyi, tapi tidak pernah dianggap serius. Tapi mungkin, bila melihatku menyanyi, mereka akan memahamiku" ucap Hinata. "Aku yang dulunya penyendiri, akhirnya dapat dukungan dari kalian semua. Walaupun tidak dipahami sekalipun, aku tetap bisa bernyanyi. Tapi sejujurnya, aku ingin pada suatu saat kedua orang tuaku mengakuiku dan berkata 'terus berusaha ya' kepadaku" jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kita akan tetap adakan pertunjukannya. Kalu berusaha mungkin tanganku bisa cepat sembuh". Hinata yang mendengarnya pun sangat senang.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tanganmu cepat sembuh. Aku akan menjadi tangan kanan Naruto" ucap Hinata senang sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Auw..ini masih sakit"

"maaf " Hinata melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian ia memeluk Naruto.

'Sebagai tangan kananmu, yang ingin kulakukan adalah selalu bersamamu'

Setelah Hinata pulang, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Pertunjukan memang akan tetap diadakan tapi masalahnya, pihak sekolah pasti tidak akan meminjamkan peralatan musik pada mereka. Naruto yang sedang bingung akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara.

'Drrrt..drrrt..drrt..tut

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"Ini Naruto"

"Hah? Benar-benar telepon dari orang yang tidak kuduga"

"Sudahlah, aku butuh bantuanmu"

Tbc,

**chap 9 up...**

**tinggal satu chapter lagi...**

**oh iya, ada yang tanya sakura matsuri dimana... MaxxBoxOrange Country Lippo Cikarang (jauh ya? iya jauh.. kalo saya sih deket :D..wakss)**

**apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? iya, soalnya saya suka gregetan kalo baca/bikin yang lebih dari satu chap...**

**oke, see ya!**

**silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"Ini Naruto"

"Hah? Benar-benar telepon dari orang yang tidak kuduga"

"Sudahlah, aku butuh bantuanmu"

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Storyline by Chiba kozue**

**Alice joshi Present**

**NaruHina fanfic**

**Warning : typo, A.U, gaje, abal, percakapan berlebih dan lainnya.**

Hari Latihan

"Hah? Anggota pertunjukan hanya segini?"

Hinata dan Sakura sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa murid sekelasnya di cafe tempat ia bekerja. Tapi dari sekian banyak teman sekelasnya bahkan hampir semua yang ingin berpartisipasai dalam pertunjukan nanti, hanya tinggal 6 orang.

"Padahal semua mengatakan akan hadir latihan untuk hari ini, tapi tahu-tahu yang datang hanya segini" ucap Hinata kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Persiapan kita kurang matang, ditambah pasti semua masih bimbang. Disaat seperti ini pasti mereka sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas, belum lagi banyak yang kurang mengerti musik, ditentang guru, dan satu lagi, bagaimana dengan masalah Naruto yang tidak bisa ikut tampil?"jelas Sakura.

'Bagaimana ini? Ternyata memang tidak mungkin kalau hanya seorang diri. Kalau tidak ada Naruto...'

Batin Hinata. Saat Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba sudah ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, ayo kita bekerjasama!" ucap orang tersebut. Hinata langsung berbalik dan kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau.."

"Lama tak jumpa, nona malaikat. Masih ingat padaku?"

Ternyata yang datang adalah sang vokalis yang bertemu dengannya dan Naruto saat berada di Tokyo.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?' batin Hinata bingung.

"Aku yang memanggilnya untuk datang. Yang bisa membantu kita dalam masalah peralatannya hanya dia" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam cafe.

"Tapi aku tidak menyewakannya gratis lho, kau mengerti kan Naruto?"

"Ada syaratnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membawa pencari bakat dari kantorku untuk datang ke pertunjukan sekolahmu nanti. Kalau penampilan kalian berdua disukai, kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk debut. Tapi kalau penampilan kalian tidak disukai, malaikat ini akan jadi milikku" ucap sang vokalisa sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Hinata sambil melepas rangkulannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, tidak mungkin lagu-lagu kita tidak diterima. Lalu, meskipun tidak diterima pun, impian kita tetap akan tercapai" ucap Naruto.

"Benar. Kami juga akan maembantu sepenuh hati"

"Mari kita berusaha keras bersama-sama"

Anggota pertunjukan yang lain pun ikut menyemangati.

Keesokan paginya Naruto dan Hinata berangkat bersama. Saat di koridor sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura, ngomong-ngomong untuk latihan nanti..."

"Tentang itu nanti dulu. Naruto, kau di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap Sakura sedikit panik.

Setelah diberitahu Sakura, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura beserta anggota yang lain menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan. Setelah sekitar 20 menit didalam ruangan, akhirnya Naruto keluar.

"Naruto,apa kata para guru?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Yah, aku ditanya macam-macam secara detail tentang pertunjukan itu. tapi pokoknya, izinnya keluar! Festival kebudayan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada semuanya.

Semua anggota terlihat sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Tapi Hinata sadar ada yang disembunyikan Naruto.

Saat mereka berdua menuju kelas, Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan di ruang kepala sekolah tadi? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu. Apa boleh buat, aku dapat izin untuk melakukan pertunjukan dengan syarat tidak ikut ambil bagian didalamnya"

"Tapi kalau tidak ada Naruto, bagaimana dengan debutnya?"

"Tapi bisa debut atau tidaknya kan lebih ditentukan oleh nyanyian Hinata, bukan petikan gitarku. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, semua orang sudah bersemangat untuk mengadakan pertunjukan ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka"

Saat jam istirahat.

"Hah? Tanda tangan?"

"Iya. Supaya Naruto bisa tampil dalam pertunjukan, aku akan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin tanda tangan dan menyerahkannya pada guru" ucap Hinata pada beberapa murid angkatannya.

'Kami ingin menyampaikan isi hati kami yang terdalam, kalau kami bersungguh-sungguh pasti akan tersampaikan'

Tidak diduga, hampir semua murid kelas 3 mau menandatangani. Setelah terkumpul, Hinata langsung menuju ruang guru.

"Semuanya 160 tanda tangan, bukti dari hampir seluruh kelas 3. Mohon izinkan Naruto tampil dalam festival kebudayaan"

Hening sejenak, beberapa murid yang menunggu di luar menjadai tegang.

"Akan kupertimbangkan lagi"

Jawaban itu langsung memberi angin segar bagi murud-murid yang lain. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas masing masing. Sedangkan anggota yang akan tampil di festival kebudayaan berkumpul di ruang musik untuk latihan. Saat sedang asik latihan, tiba-tiba ada pengumuman.

'Ting...

"Istirahat siang hari ini, semua murid kelas tiga harap berkumpul di aula"

Istirahat siang pun tiba. Semua murid kelas 3 sudah berkumpul di aula.

"Kalian semua dikumpulkan disini karena ada hal yang ingin disampaikan. Kami para guru secara resmi membatalkan pertunjukan festival budaya"

'Eh?'

'Waaa..Huuu...Huuu

"Kenapa? Kenapa dibatalkan? Bapak punya hak apa?" tanya Naruto dengan emosi.

"Tentu saja kami punya hak. Kami adalah pengajar. Naruto, kami ingin murid bermasalah sepertimu memahaminya. Anak kelas 3 hampir semuanya akan mengikuti ujian penempatan universitas. Tapi malah kau libatkan dalam pertunjukanlah, tanda tanganlah. Jika ada yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah setelah kau berdikari" ucap guru tersebut.

_'Hal yang kami lakukan..._

"Kalian semua juga, milikilah kesadaran sebagai pelajar" lanjutnya

_...tidak salah kan?'_

"Lakukanlah hal yang harus kalian lakukan" lanjutnya lagi.

Semua murid tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan itu. Tiba-tiba seorang murid yang pernah menyebabkan tangan Naruto terluka angkat bicara.

"Hal yang ingin kami lakukan? Baru saja kalian menghancurkannya". Ucap murid tersebut lalu diikuti murid yang lain.

"Benar juga. Orang dewasa selalu saja bilang setelah berdikari, setelah berdikari. Kalau sekarang kami belum berdikari kan bukan mau kami"

"Juga, apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pelajar? Ujian masuk universitas, masa depan...tidak usah diberitahu juga hal itu pasti kami pikirkan"

"jangana angap kami bodoh"

Hinata yang mendengar itu semua pun ikut bicara

"Mencari hal yang ingin kami lakukan dan berusaha ingin menggapainya,jangan halangi kami"

Keadaan Hening, semua guru kaget terhadap reaksi para murid. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, hingga akhirnya semuanya dipersilahkan kembali ke kelas.

Keesokan harinya.

Final Story

'Zret,...

Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas Naruto dan Hinata untuk memulai jam pelajaran. Tapi keadaan kelas ternyata kosong, tak satupun murid ada dalam kelas tersebut.

"Gawat! Didalam kelas tak ada seorang murid pun"

"Di dalam kelasku juga tidak ada"

"Tidak ada murid kelas 3 sama sekali"

"Lihat! Di lantai ada anak panah yang menuju arah taman belakang"

Para guru pun menuju taman belakang, setelah semua guru sampai disana mereka dikejutkan dengan banyaknya pesawat kertas yang terbang dari atap sekolah. Ternyata semua murid kelas 3 berada di atap sekolah, sambil masing-masing menerbangkan pesawat kertas.

"Hey kalian..apa ini?" tanya seorang guru yang memungut pesawat kertas tersebut.

"Itu lirik. Lirik lagu yang ditulis oleh Hinata selama 3 tahun. Lirik itu berisi semua harapannya, dan ada juga beberapa lirik yang kami tulis sendiri. karena kalian melarang kami untuk terbang, jadi kami coba terbangkan sendiri" ucap naruto dari atas.

"Naruto, kau. Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang guru.

"Tentu saja mengerti. Mau kalian menganggap kami kekanak-kanakan, pokoknya kami akan berseru. Kami akan melakukan apa yang ingin kami lakukan" ucap Naruto.

"Izinkan kami mengadakan perunjukan festival kebudayaan" ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang, di sekolah ini kami ingin melihat, jika kami mengeluarkan segenap tenaga sampai sejauh mana kami mampu melangkah" tambah Hinata.

Para murid terlihat sangat serius, mereka sangat berharap guru-guru mereka mengerti.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap salah seorang guru.

Sedangkan seorang guru yang lainnya mengambil sebuah pesawat kertas yang jatuh didekatnya kemudian membaca lirik yang ada di kertas tersebut.

'Ingin terbang dengan bebas? Kalian masih anak-anak dan lemah. Tapi, sayap kalian sangat besar dan kuat' batin gurun tersebut sambil tersenyum.

27 Januari xxxx, hari pertunjukan.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Banyak sekali penontonnya. Bagaimana kalau kita gagal, pencari bakatnya juga datang. Ayah dan ibuku juga. Hei Naruto!" ucap Hinata gugup sambil melihat dari balik tirai panggung.

"Tenanglah Hinata, pertunjukannya pasti akan lancar. Lihat teman-teman kita yang sudah tampil, mereka baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

Setelah kejadian tempo hari, akhirnya para guru sepakat untuk tetap mengadakan festival budaya.

"Mana bisa tenang. Padahal tanganmu belum sembuh total, tapi masih mau main gitar sendirian"

"Hinata"

"Baru pertama kalinya penonton sebanyak itu"

"Hinata" Naruto mulai kesal.

"Kalau suaraku tidak keluar bagaimana?"

"HINATA!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Hilangakn pikiran aneh itu dari otakmu"

"Tapi.."

"Kalau kau gugup, nyanyinya sambil lihat aku saja. 'Sayap kebebasan', lagu itu lagu yang diciptakan untukku kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata, ayo tampil" panggil Sakura.

"Baik"

'_Lagu ini adalah lagunya Naruto. Aku akan terbang bersamamu. Selalu mendambakanmu. Selalu disampingmu, dan terus bernyanyi untukmu'_

"Selamat siang semuanya" Hinata menyapa penonton. "Selamat datang di acara sekolah kami. Perkenalkan, nama band kami **Perfect Wing**. Kita selalu menangis jika tidak bisa terbang. Bagi kalian yang hanya punya sebelah sayap, semoga lagu ini bisa menjadi pengganti sayap yang sebelahnya"

Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi diiringi Naruto pada gitar dan Sakura dengan keyboard-nya. Semua penonton tampak takjub mendengar lagu tersebut, termasuk ayah dan ibu Hinata.

Pertunjukan tersebut ternyata di siarkan melalui radio dan internet. Banyak orang yang mendengar lagu mereka, lagu yang menginspirasi, penuh akan makna dan sarat akan luka.

FIN.

**Sayap Kebebasan**

_Lirik : Hinata Hyuga Aransemen : Naruto Uzumaki_

_Dengan sayap kebebasan..._

_Ingin terbang dengan merdeka..._

_Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi..._

_Aa..dengan sayap ini..._

_Bila bisa terbang bersama seseorang..._

_Hati ini akan di sejukkan selamnya._

_Sayap kebebasan, walau sarat dengan luka..._

_Tapi mbertemu denganmu, semua akan terlahir kembali..._

_Dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi..._

_Aku percaya dengan takdir ini._

_Dengan sayap kebebasan..._

_Ingin terbeng bersama mereka..._

_Menuju langit malam..._

_Agar membuatmu mengerti..._

_Kata-kata saja tak cukup..._

_Biarkan aku menyanyi..._

_Menyenyikan dendang cinta..._

_Mengarungi hujan airmata..._

**Chapter terakhir selesai...**

**Mohon maaf, sorry, trist, pardon, vabandust!, bron, gomen, pokoknya saya minta maaf banget karena tidak update sesuai janji. Padahal janjinya sebelum ujian (SMA sederajat) tapi nyatanya, beginilah hasilnya (terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nyata) sampai-sampai telat update sampai 1 bulan (parah). Saya juga tidak maksa kalian buat maafin kok, ya maklumin aja ya :D**

**Gimana endingnya? Bagus? Kurang? Jelek? Aneh? Terlalu Maksa? Gk nyambung?**

**Nikmatin aja...**

**Note: 27 januari sebenernya ultahnya sekolah saya, jadi saya pake aja tanggal itu (gk ada yang nanya juga)**

**Next project? Belum ada. Oh ya, baca cerita saya yg lain juga ya, masih ada dua lagi noh, kasian mereka gk pernah di baca (sampe berdebu gitu saking lamanya :D)**

**Silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)**


End file.
